Behind Shadows
by x-NeonQueen-x
Summary: Before Twilight, Bella went to Forks to visit Charlie, and ended up getting raped by a La Push local boy. Two months later she is pregnant because of this incident. To give her mother freedom from the stresses of her life, Bella is returning to Forks now to live with Charlie. What happens when she runs into the Cullens? Will they find the boy who raped her? What about the baby?
1. Chapter 1

**Preface **

Sometimes learning to let go of something makes you a stronger person. If this really is true I must be the weakest person on the face of the Earth. I knew what he was trying to do, I know what kind of monster he has become, I wouldn't let him win.

He wasn't about to steal away my last chance of being happy, he wasn't going to take away the very meaning of my existence. I wouldn't let him; he would have to kill me first.

My heart was racing under my chest as I felt them all moving in, cornering us.

This was it…

* * *

><p><strong>Bella's Point of View<strong>

* * *

><p>"Bella, are you sure you want to do this…" Rene said, for about the hundredth time today.<p>

I sighed, avoiding eye contact with her. "I'm positive, spending time with Charlie wouldn't be so bad, he's a lot like me," I shrugged, willing my voice to sound convincing.

"But… you know what happened last time you were there…"

My entire body cringed as I was reminded of the horrific images that had been haunting me for the past two months. I closed my eyes tightly, trying to force my inner fears away.

"I'll make sure to stay far away from La Push," I said, slowly letting my eyes land on hers. Her expression didn't hide the guilt, and the worry that danced across her features.

"Bella, promise me that if anything like that happens again you call me, I'll come and get you right away," She said looking at me seriously. "I can't believe I'm even letting you go there again,"

"It's going to be ok, Charlie is chief of police; the safest place in Forks is with him,"

Rene sighed now, appearing to tear up, "I love you Bella, be safe, please,"

"I love you to mom; I'll call you when I land,"

I knew this was going to be hard for her; in fact this would be hard for the both of us. But I knew this would be what would make my mother's life much easier. She already raised me, and now she has found the man she would like to be with forever. I want to give her back the time she had given me.

As I boarded the plane I felt my inner doubts bubbling back to the surface, bringing back my main fears to the focus of my thoughts.

Two months earlier, I had set out to Forks Washington, just to spend the weekend with Charlie for his birthday. As always trouble had followed obediently behind me, ready to pounce on me the moment I let my guard down. I had been driving past La Push, and the truck Charlie had gotten me, had gotten a flat tire.

Shivers rolled down my spine as I recalled the darkness in the sky that night, the cold chill, the quiet waves of the nearby beach. I was scared, but I was feeling confident that I would manage changing the tire myself.

Although, minutes had ticked by sluggishly, and the lights of a motorcycle blazed through the night sky; the loud rumble of the motor making me jump. I watched, feeling uneasiness hitting the bottom of my stomach like a ton of bricks.

His voice had been deep, yet I could tell he had to have been around my own age. He stood with a slender figure, and muscles that easily took me by surprise.

I felt tears stinging in my eyes as I recalled the images of this scene, my heart clenching in my chest, trying to make myself forget, trying to ease the pain, but nothing could stop it, I could remember everything.

"_Need some help?" _His tone had been cocky, almost spoken as if he considered this a joke.

I set my jaw as I slowly moved more towards the inside of my truck. "_No, just a flat tire," _Even though I knew I needed help, I didn't get a very good feeling with this boy. I didn't trust him.

If only I had known that night, how right I was.

At first, I thought he had been still standing in front of the truck, his motorcycle still running, but suddenly I felt a pair of strong arms come around me, trapping me against my truck.

I let out a scream, "_Let me go_,"

These were the last words that I managed to get out before everything had gone black. I didn't know when I had awakened, but when I did, I was in the hospital in Arizona, Charlie and Rene both were hovering over my bed, tears in both of their eyes.

That's when I finally knew what had happened, a local boy, from La Push had raped me, and after the three weeks of being in and out of consciousness, the doctors found out that I was pregnant. Not only did this boy steal my innocence, he had also changed my life forever, he has given me a responsibility, and a new reason to live.

So here I am, two months pregnant, on my way back to the very place that had ruined my life forever. I knew it would a harsh thing to say, and there was no doubt in the world that I would love and care for this baby, but this wasn't exactly my plan.

This time, I wouldn't be as naïve to go around to places I was unfamiliar with, not without Charlie at least. I just hoped that Forks didn't know too much about this incident, I wanted to start fresh there…

All I knew was they never caught the boy that had attacked me, and I had to live every day in a fear of just that. But it was too late to change my mind now.

Slowly I glanced out the window, closing my eyes for a brief moment.

Just calm down, and don't be a coward. Everything will work out… at least I hope so.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think so far?<strong>

**Gimme some reviews if you want. **

**I'll update when I can. **

* * *

><p><strong>~Az<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Bella's Point of View **

* * *

><p>As the plane landed, I found myself getting anxious; I was on edge, even as I got off the plane. Charlie was waiting for me; a small, and very weak smile on his face. Approaching him, I waved, trying to appear happy to be here, but I knew Charlie was more observant then Rene, he saw right through this.<p>

He waved back slightly, but quickly embraced me; which instantly took me by surprise. I tensed for only a moment before hugging him back, feeling the sting of tears coming to my eyes, but I forced them back.

I am a stronger person, and I wouldn't cry, not anymore, not again, this was my chance at a fresh start, and I wouldn't start out crying the moment I was reminded of _that night. _

"It's good to see you again Bells…" His tone was hesitant as he slowly let me go. "Are you… sure you want to be here… we could take a vacation, just you and me, to Florida, or anywhere you want," He suggested.

I shook my head, recollecting myself, "No, I want to be here, I need to be here,"

There was no other way to make things easy. Charlie missed me, he wanted me around; he wanted to spend time with me. Rene had found Phil, and after devoting her life to raise me, it was her time to enjoy life with Phil.

He didn't say another word; slowly he took my bags, measuring my expression for a moment before taking them to the truck of his police car. I sighed watching him for a moment before getting in, sliding down in the seat.

The last thing I wanted to do was raise any attention towards me. I did my best to conceal myself, putting my hood up, sliding my sunglasses on, and avoiding contact from outside the car window.

It wasn't a very long ride back to Charlie's house; I suppose it was a small time, much smaller than Phoenix, it would be a big change to get used to, and a painful one. It seems like everything my eyes landed on reminded me of the night that has haunted my dreams for the past two months.

Charlie seemed to sense my discomfort, and began to distract me with small talk, and gentle questions towards my pregnancy.

"So, when will you find out the gender?" He wondered, carrying my suitcases up the stairs.

I followed behind him, glancing around the house slightly, recalling every detail of the night before that incident. I snapped myself out of the thought, answering him quickly, in hopes that he didn't notice my hesitation.

"About 2 or 3 months from now," I said with a small smile as I looked down at my stomach.

"Do you know what you want?" He continued, setting down my bags as we entered the little room that would now be mine. "A boy or a girl?"

I thought about this for a moment. I had never taken that question into consideration before.

"A girl," I spoke, chewing my lip for a moment. "Just because I would at least understand her between, I would know what advice to give her, I would at least be experienced enough,"

Charlie watched me with a weak smile, shaking his head slightly. "I can relate to that, I had been thinking the same way when Rene was pregnant with you," He seemed to be enjoying a quiet thought for a moment before speaking up again. "But the moment I held you, I couldn't imagine being any happier than that, I knew right then and there I would do anything for you,"

I knew this was taking a lot of Charlie to say, I knew he was like me, he wasn't one for showing his emotions; that made this moment that much sweeter.

"That really means a lot dad," I said, finally smiling a genuine smile.

He nodded, just looking around the room for a moment, "Well I will let you get settled in, I'll just be downstairs," He said clearing his throat.

I watched as he left, turning to look around me room, gently putting my things away, and tucking my bags back into my nearly empty closet.

Lightly I flopped down on the bed, coughing slightly at the dust that stirred the air as I did so. Closing my eyes I shrugged, not willing myself enough to care. I laid down, letting myself relax. I was very tired all of a sudden, I was fighting to keep myself awake, I didn't want to sleep, I knew what was waiting for me in my dreams, but I couldn't hold it back anymore, I fell silently asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Mystery Character Point of View<strong>

This can't be happening, this can't be happening. She can't fucking be here. Why would she come back after everything that has happened to her?

If anyone finds out that I was the one that had raped her, I would be dead. She can't be here, she had to leave, and never ever come back.

I slammed my fist into the nearest tree, letting out an enraged yell. I couldn't hold it in anymore. I couldn't deny it. I was scared. My life could be completely ruined, and it was all because I didn't control myself just one time.

These past two months had been torture, so much regret, so much self-loathing, but now that she was back, everything is that much worse. I could never show my face in La push again… I couldn't… deal with her being here.

I would find a way to get her out of Forks… once and for all.

**Who do you think raped Bella? **

**Review with your answers!**

**Lemme know what you think! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bella's Point of View**

* * *

><p>Well I had managed to survive a week in Forks without getting killed, but today would be the hardest part. My first day at Forks High School. Can't say that this is the most exciting day of my life.<p>

I had already started my daily rituals, waking up, vomiting for nearly fifteen minutes, than taking my shower, brushing my teeth, and just preparing for a busy day.

Charlie had badly wanted me to stay home today; he believed going to school would be 'Too much stress' for me. In other words, he was afraid of the town's reaction to me, surely they all would know about his pregnant daughter.

"It's going to be fine, I don't care… what people think about me," I reassured him, and that was the truth. At first it was hard, the judgmental stares, and the whispering, but I looked past all of that.

Charlie shook his head, "That's not what I'm concerned of," He sighed, taking a gulp of his coffee, walking with me out of the house.

I turned to him as I got to the truck, cringing for a moment as I saw it. This had probably been the biggest reminder of the incident. For a moment I wished that Charlie would have gotten rid of this thing, but I couldn't think like this. I was here to stay, no point in being a coward.

"What are you worried about?" I wondered, leaning on the driver's side door, watching his expression.

He paused before speaking, "The town knows what happened to you, but just to an extent," He eyed me for a minute, taking one last swing of his coffee.

"What do you mean, to an extent?"

"When I had gotten to you to the hospital in Forks, you had just been a raped victim; after you stabilized you were transferred to your regular doctor in Arizona, when you were further looked after at Arizona, that's when they came to the conclusion that you were also pregnant,"

I listened to what he was saying, and finally a smile of hope came to my face. "So everyone here at Forks only know that I had been raped, they don't know that I'm pregnant?"

Charlie nodded seriously, "I know you're not one for attention, but something tells me there are going to be a lot of attention pointed in your direction today,"

I inwardly groaned at his, regretting the decision of getting out of bed today.

With a low squeal from the door, I hoped into my truck, closing the door lightly. "Well than, wish me luck," I did my best to give him an encouraging smile.

He nodded, waving to me. "Good luck Bells, take it easy today,"

Well, at least this would make things that much easier. The students at Forks might be a bit easier to become accepted with, but there was no way to keep the pregnancy a secret forever.

It didn't take me to long to get to the school; it must have been the only one in Forks. I kept my hood up and my eyes down to the ground, but I could still feel it, the staring, and the low whispering as I passed.

I managed to make it into the office without much trouble, I retrieved my schedule in no time, but finding my way to my first class would be the hardest part. I had to stop several times to look at the tiny map of the school the secretary had given me.

"Do you need some help?" A voice said from right behind me.

I jumped, cringing at those very words, turning to see a boy in front of me. Instantly my heart was beating hard in my chest, I took a step back from him.

"No thank you," I said quietly, trying to hide the fact that he had scared me.

But he didn't seem to have noticed anything, he stepped forward looking at my schedule, and smiled. "You are going the same place I am," He stated matter-of-factly. "Follow me newbie," He encouraged.

I quietly followed him, feeling slightly better, smiling just a bit at the nickname.

He seemed like a nice enough person, he had this baby-like face, but at the same time he just had a look about him that reminded me of a dog.

"My name is Mike by the way," He spoke as we entered the room. His smile was genuine. "I got an empty seat by mine," He shrugged, nodding back towards the seats.

Maybe he was a bit too friendly. But that wasn't a reason to not like him, a mean it's better than someone being mean to me isn't it. I would just have to make it painfully clear to him that I would be keeping our contact in a strictly friendly manner.

"Thanks Mike," I said, and with a big breath I walked to the teacher's desk.

I guess I might as well get this over with.

* * *

><p><strong>Mystery Point of View<strong>

* * *

><p>I sat at the very edge of the cliff, watching the water below me, wishing just for a moment that I could just jump and end all the suffering, and pain. I was tired of looking in the mirror every day, and hating the man I saw that looked back at me. A rapist. A monster. The most selfish, undeserving creature to set foot in this world.<p>

There was no way that I could hide my secret much longer, I knew what was about to happen, I had been warned, I was aware that my thoughts would no longer be private to just myself.

They would be phasing soon, and then they would know everything. There had to be something I could do to stop this from happening. I had to think of something to tell them, something very believable.

"Sam, what are you doing way out here?" A soft voice spoke from behind me, making me freeze in my spot, recognizing the voice.

"Leah," I muttered, avoiding eye contact with her; feeling a completely new wave of guilt come crushing down on me. "I'm just… I came out here to be alone,"

She didn't take me hint, plopping down next to me, watching down at the water, "Feeling guilty?" She said quietly. "This is where I come when I'm feeling guilty about something,"

I sat, unmoving, unable to believe she had picked up so easily what I was feeling. "Look, I'm sorry… for hurting you…" I was struggling to find the words to express how I was feeling.

I truly did love Leah and Emily for this matter. But I was a monster, I was always hurting someone.

"I know, I understand… but what I don't understand is, why you left Emily, I thought she was _the one,_"

She was, and she always would be, but after I had done what I did, there was no way I was about to hide that from the woman I loved most. She had left me, she had seen me as a monster, and I couldn't agree with her more. It was painful to be away from her this long, but… I deserved this. No I deserved far worse.

"She was," That was the only thing I could bring myself to say. Slowly I stood, taking one more long glance to her before walking away.

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you think so far?<strong>

**Where you surprised as to who the rapist was? **

**I hoped this chapter cleared up any of the questions that you might have had, if not, please let me know and I will explain to my best ability. **

* * *

><p><strong>~Az<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Bella's Point of View**

* * *

><p>The day had gone by relatively fast, and to be honest it wasn't as bad as I had thought it would be. Not many people asked any questions about what happened, everyone seemed nice enough.<p>

I even managed to make a few friends; that had invited me to sit with them at lunch today. Mike of course had introduced me to the group of friends that he seems to spend the most time with.

Although, I had a hard time remembering their names, I nodded, I smiled, and pretending to listen to the conversation between all of them.

"You know, this has been a pretty busy day hasn't it," The one girl spoke, looking between the only two other girls at the table. "A bunch of new people today,"

The one snarky girl spoke up, "Yeah, did you see those guys, mega hot," Her voice was very unappealing, nasally, just quite annoying. I think I recalled her name being Lauren, but I wasn't sure just yet.

The quieter girl smiled, and nodded glancing over to me a few times shyly.

"I heard they are filthy rich," The girl beside me babbled. "They have everything, the looks, the money; I wouldn't mind making friends with them."

"I don't know Jess, I don't think they are very social, I haven't seen them talking with anyone, they kinda stay to themselves," The quiet girl spoke up softly.

So her name was Jess, and the other girl was Lauren. I just had to remember that, now I just need to figure out what the quiet girl's name is now.

Mike popped over, picking his tray up, and holding his hand out towards me, "Want me to take your tray up, Miss Swan?" He grinned.

I tried now to frown at this. I knew he was just being polite, but the last thing I wanted was to be thought of as some weak girl that needed to be cared for and looked after.

"No thanks, I can do it," I said standing up as well, walking slowly up with him to dump my tray as well. Before I made it up there, I couldn't help but hear the whispering from the table as I passed.

"_I don't know what makes her so special, just because she was raped, everyone has to treat her like she is some kind of delicate flower, pathetic"_ Lauren sneered quietly.

I didn't look back; I wished that I didn't hear that. By all means, I didn't want to be treated any different, just because this had happened to me, if it was my choice I wouldn't want anyone to know about it. I didn't ask for this.

Slowly I dumped my tray, keeping my eyes to the ground. But suddenly I bumped into someone, nearly knocking me to the ground, but in seconds I felt a pair of cold, firm hands around me, catching me before I could fall.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't see— As I looked up I couldn't find the words I was about to say. Gasping, I got lost into swirls of butterscotch eyes.

He was impossibly handsome, to the point of being almost godlike. His skin was like granite-pale, hard as stone, and ice cold, but perfect and flawless. However there was a hint of dark purple circles under his eyes. His hair was a strange shade of bronze or maybe auburn, but it was in a casual disarray at the top of his head. He was slender yet still had quite a muscular build.

I couldn't deny it, I was dazzled by him.

"It's entirely my fault, I should have been paying attention," His voice was just as perfect as his looks. I found it hard to respond immediately, even as he got me upright on my feet.

"No, it's… it's fine," I stuttered slightly, now turning red in the face as I stumbled back from him.

His eyes followed me, glancing down at my stomach for only a second, before meeting my gaze. He now seemed tense, visibly swallowing, before bowing to me. "Sorry again," He quickly was walking away, towards a table full of people that all seemed to share his intense beauty.

Quickly I stumbled back to my table, noticing their intent stares at me.

"He actually talked to you!" Jess spoke up first, her eyes wide, watching me in disbelief. "What did he say?"

"He just said sorry," I flushed, taking my seat. "For bumping into me,"

Lauren snorted, rolling her eyes slightly, turning her head, looking away from the rest of us; focusing her eyes on the boy sitting across from her. I think his name had been Tyler, but I wasn't sure.

"He does seem very nice," The quiet girl spoke, a shy smile on her face.

Jess snapped her gaze on the shy girl. "Right Angela, but like I said, Edward is the only single one… so… I think I'm going to try talking to him," She said this quieter.

I raised a brow, glancing between the quiet girl; which I guess her name was Angela, and Jess; who had the most serious face I had ever seen.

"Which one is Edward?" I wondered, glancing over to the table full of the beautiful people.

"The one you had ran into," Jess informed, watching me, the serious look still on her face. "He is off limits," She warned.

A pinch of annoyance prickled at me at her words, but I made sure to keep this well hidden. I didn't know why this bothered me so much, but it did. There was just something incredibly off about that Edward, and his whole family for that matter.

Each of them shared the same topaz eye color, all of them were pale, yet they all couldn't be actually related could they? They didn't look alike at all, they had different features, all unique, but all perfectly defined.

* * *

><p><strong>Sam's Point of View<strong>

* * *

><p>This wasn't good. The Cullen's couldn't have picked a worse time to pop up. Not only is Bella here, but now I'm forced to reveal my secret. Jared and Paul where in the middle of transition, they would be phasing any day now…<p>

I didn't know what to do, who would accept their leader, a leader who was a rapist. How would they trust me? How can I trust myself?

I had to prepare myself to explain this to Jared and Paul, I had to get ready to pay for my crime.

* * *

><p><strong>Please let me know what you think of this so far?<strong>

**Updates will be coming soon. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Bella's Point of View**

* * *

><p>There truly was so much going on inside my head at the moment that I found myself walking to my next class in a complete daze. There was no doubt that Edward was rolling around in my head, but what made everything so confusing was that I didn't know why I couldn't stop thinking of him.<p>

Mike and Angela walked next to me talking about something that I wasn't particularly paying attention to. Apparently we all had the same class after lunch, Biology with Mr. Banner. I did enjoy biology; it was one of my favorite classes.

Upon entering the room I tried not to gasp as my eyes went right to the bronze haired beauty that I had bumped into earlier. There he sat… like some kind of… perfectly sculpted Adonis statue.

Angela seemed to notice my gaze towards Edward, she shyly chuckled. "You know, come to think of it, the only empty seat in here would be the one right next to Edward," She spoke quietly as we all made our way into the room.

I face went warm, glancing between Angela and Edward for a moment, before focusing my eyes on the teacher, feeling anxious. My heart was stuttering under my chest, squeezing almost painfully.

This was going to be embarrassing, I could just tell it would be…

Mr. Banner; luckily hadn't noticed how eager I had been to get my book and papers from him, and had directed me to take a seat beside "Cullen". I did so without hesitation.

As soon as I managed to get in my seat I watched as Edward stiffened beside me, his golden eyes darting to me, for a moment watching me, frustration painting his flawless features.

"Nice to uhm… see you again," I found myself muttering. For a moment I wanted to hit myself for that pathetic attempt of small talk.

He gave me just a hint of a crooked smile, making my heart skip a beat for just a minute. "I hope I didn't hurt you," He spoke lightly; his eyes again slowly slide down to my stomach before meeting my gaze.

This gave me a pinch of self-consciousness.

Why did he keep looking down there… as if he already knew about my pregnancy… but that wasn't possible, it wasn't like I was showing just yet, and Charlie had said no one else knew about it.

"You didn't," I said slowly shaking my head, shifting a bit to cover my stomach with my arms. "You just… surprised me,"

He watched me for a long time, silent, almost as if he was trying to read my expression, but with no luck, he sighed. "You're new to Forks as well?"

I nodded, glancing between him, and my notebook, shifting again just a bit. "Yes, I suppose you and your family are to?"

"That's correct," He paused, his eyes dancing with an edge, almost as if tension had moved into his emotions. "Why did you choose Forks, out of all other places to live?"

I snorted slightly, "Well, my parents split up when I was younger, I had been living with my mother for most of my life," A weak smile came to my face. "I felt like she deserved to enjoy her life with the new man in her life, my dad on the other hand, well he missed me, so what better way to make everyone happy than to move here,"

Edward seemed to think about what I was saying, and for once, it was clear that he found everything I said to be very interesting. I didn't know why, but I didn't question it, it was nice to have someone to talk to that might, actually take some interest in what I'm saying.

"But now, you're unhappy," He pointed out.

I shook my head slowly, "No, I didn't say that,"

"You didn't have to,"

Now what was that supposed to mean… he acted as though he already knew exactly how I felt, and what my emotions were.

"Honestly, this was my best option," I said avoiding eye contact with him. "So enough about me, tell me about you."

Again he seemed quiet for a long time. "What exactly do you want to no?"

This was all I needed to hear, I quickly was able to think of simple questions, this is how we spent the rest of the class time, just asking questions back and forth. There was no doubt that Edward was a bit off, but regardless I really enjoyed talking with him.

* * *

><p><strong>Sam's Point of View<strong>

* * *

><p>"How could you do something so… horrible," Jared shouted, backing slowly away from me. Paul was several steps in front of him, staring at me in disgust, and anger.<p>

"I told you, it had been a complete mistake," I said, trying to keep my voice firm, and calm. The last thing I wanted to do was sound like every word I was saying killed me more and more on the inside.

"Explain it to us again, because I don't think we exactly understand how the hell this happened," Paul spit out, a dark glare pointed towards me.

I took a deep breath, recollecting my thoughts, trying to find the words to make them understand how horrible I felt, and how horribly I wanted to take everything back from that night.

"Look, Emily and I had gotten into a huge fight, I phased, right in front of her… I hurt her, I scarred her… there was no way I could ever forgive myself for this. I had to get away from her, I had to leave before I hurt her like this again, I went to the bar." My fists clenched now. "I got drunk, the most drunk I had ever been in my life. I was on my way home, that's when I found Bella, stranded with her truck."

"Just stop," Paul snapped, throwing his hands up to stop my speech. "How in the hell do you expect us to follow you as a leader, you're a god damn rapist,"

His words cut deeply; I turned away from them, feeling ashamed. "You must not, tell anyone of this," I said in my alpha tone, being completely serious.

"Are you kidding me?!" Paul erupted, his entire body beginning to shake. "We will tell everyone, right Jared?"

Jared was quiet, looking down at his feet, he didn't answer.

Hope prickled inside me for a minute. "It was a one-time thing, it was a moment of weakness, I already lost everything. Including Emily. All I want is to forget about the past. I would do anything, to earn your trust, both of you,"

Paul snorted, "Bull shit,"

"Ease up Paul, I think he is telling the truth, look at the guy, he's a mess, you saw his thoughts, he would never do that to an innocent person with a clear conscious,"

"Listen to what you are saying; he is fucking brainwashing you,"

I stayed quiet, watching between the two of them.

"I'm just saying, we are turning into big dogs Paul, he knows what to do, we need him, if we don't, we are going to go around hurting people as well," Jared pointed out, not making eye contact with me.

Paul growled, storming away from us, throwing a punch at a nearby tree, "FINE. But if anything happens like this again, I'm going to either kill you, or you're being reported to chief swan himself,"

This was fair.

I nodded, looking down.

Paul now was marching away from us, still grumbling under his breath.

Jared faced me, "I don't trust you, and it is going to take a long time for me to… but I just know that you're not a heartless monster… so… don't screw up like that again," This was all he said, and he too was gone.

I guess I deserved this… I just hope things would work out, and Bella would leave Forks soon.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review! <strong>

**Tell me what's on your mind. Do you like this?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bella's point of View**

There was no denying that my first week of Forks High school was pretty interesting, and when I say interesting, I mean I spent most of the time talking with Edward. Which for some reason, I really enjoyed; I loved talking with him, just being near him, it was almost… like… a rush.

But at the same time I could tell that; Edward and I talking was bringing up issues not only between me and my new friends, but also Edward's family. Jessica has been getting more, and more short with me; which in turn Lauren was getting more and more harsh towards me.

It also seems that any time Edward and I seem to be around each other, a few of his siblings would look over to us, they had serious looks on their faces, they were intense, and full of disapproval, at least only the blonde girl was giving us the glares, and cold looks.

So things were far from perfect, but I couldn't object to my utter joy of being around Edward. When I was around him, I almost forgot how horrible Forks had been to me, and the scars it has permanently left on me.

Usually I would have been glad that it was finally the weekend, but in this instance I hated the weekends, only because I knew I wouldn't get to see Edward until Monday. And to be honest, my Saturday morning was already beginning to drag on.

I just couldn't help but wonder what Edward was doing right now.

Charlie wouldn't be around today, so I was basically alone in the house, so I guess there was no better way to entertain myself than to go for a walk. There was a large beautiful forest behind the house that looked just perfect for the occasion.

Honestly I was slightly nervous about going anywhere alone, ever since that night I had lost my innocence, but I couldn't let anxiety run my life. I had to act like I wasn't afraid to do the simplest things, like taking a walk.

Slowly, but carefully I walked outside, glancing up at the cloudy sky, frowning slightly. The one thing I hated about Forks was the weather.

The deeper I went into the woods, the darker it seemed to get however, which really brought a feeling of uneasiness to me. But I couldn't find the confidence to turn back just yet; I had to go beyond my own limits if I was ever going to overcome my fears.

I managed to find a beautiful pass in woods; it was the perfect place to take my break. I took a seat on the fallen tree trunk at my feet, looking at the scene around me, trying to calm myself.

I wasn't sure how long I sat here; I was beginning to get a bad feeling deep within me, so quickly I got back to my feet.

A deep growl suddenly ripped through the sky, making me jump, my heart racing hard in my chest. I whipped my head back in the direction of the growl, trying to see the source of it, while at the same time; I quickly was walking in the direction of the house.

What was that?

I shouldn't have wondered this far from the house.

**Guys I am so sorry that this chapter is short, I am unable to update at all on weekends. So I just had to get out one more chapter before the weekends. **

**Let me know what you think. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Bella's Point of View**

* * *

><p>I wasn't sure how long I have been walking, but after stumbling around through the woods; I managed to trip over a tree root. I went crashing down to my knees; instantly my hands went out, catching myself, making her my stomach didn't get bumped as I make contact with the Earth.<p>

The growling was getting increasingly loud, and the harder I tugged at my trapped leg, the closer the growl seemed to be getting. Finally I looked up, my heart thumping loudly in my chest as my eyes peered up at the large bear came into sight.

I let out a scream, tears sliding down my cheeks; fear has never been so thick at the bottom of my stomach. The bear slowly crept in; it's piercing black eyes pointed firmly on me, a deep growl rumbling in its chest.

This was it wasn't it? This was how things were going to end? Mauled by a bear.

With another scream I watched as the bear charged towards me, it's mouth opening widely, showing it's huge pointed teeth. I squeezed my eyes shut, waiting for the impact of the bear, and the searing pain along with it, but nothing came.

I waited, still hearing the bear's furious growls, and as I opened my eyes I gasped at the scene before me. There in front of me stood Edward, like some kind of guardian angel.

There was no way I could find words as I watched him, everything was happening around me so quickly, I wasn't sure if any of this was even real. Edward jumped in at a speed that was impossible, and in blinding strength his fist went out smashing hard into the face of the bear, making it fly nearly ten feet in the air; crashing through the trees.

The growling continued from the bear as it propped itself back up, but Edward didn't hesitate, running at the bear tackling it down to the ground, and with a sickening crack he broke the bear's neck, as if it was nothing but a tooth-pick.

I couldn't believe my eyes. Edward had just killed a bear with his bare hands.

He turned slowly towards me, his golden eyes flashing at my expression, seeming just slightly anxious as he walked back over to where I sat, awestruck. I didn't move an inch, I was frozen, but I wasn't afraid.

"E-Edward," I muttered, my lips parting as he stopped right in front of me.

He didn't speak, only bending down just slightly to rip away the branch that had trapped me to the ground. His arm went around my waist, pulling me up to my feet, his expression nothing but seriousness. I shivered at the feeling of his arms around me, but forced myself not to get distracted.

"Are you… hurt," He said, his eyes sliding down to my stomach, before looking back to my eyes. "At all?"

"No," I forced out, shaking my head as I watched him. "H-how did you do that?"

He ignored what I said again, his arms quickly letting me go. "Would you like for me to walk you home?" He cleared his throat slightly. Before I could speak he was walking forward towards my house. "It wasn't a good idea coming out here Bella, it's dangerous,"

I frowned, "I had nothing better to do with my time," I followed him closely behind him, huffing.

Why couldn't he just answer the question?

"So you walk out here in the woods, alone, unprotected," He said with a frown of his own. "You're lucky I was there,"

I snorted, shaking my head, "Why where you there anyway?" I watched his expression for a long time, growing more annoyed by his silence. "How did you kill that bear?"

Edward sighed, looking away from me, "Look, don't worry about that, all that matters is that you are safe now,"

I grumbled, looking down at the ground, shaking my head, ignoring the termer of my heart at his words. "What you did… it… it wasn't humanly possible…"

His was quiet, glancing back to me, "Well… no one will believe you,"

"I wasn't going to tell anyone, I just want to know the truth,"

Edward signed deeply, pinching the bridge of his nose between his fingers, seeming to be thinking about something, but as our eyes met, I could see the worry dancing in his eyes.

"I'm sorry," He said quietly, now avoiding my gaze completely, as soon as I was able to see my house, Edward disappeared without a sound.

I can't believe this…

Edward wasn't normal, him, and probably his whole family, they weren't… human… but that sounded crazy, and how could that even be possible… Even if he wasn't normal… he couldn't be harmful, he just saved my life, and he really has done nothing to hurt me…

I just wish I knew how he had been able to take down a huge bear.

Collecting a sigh I walked slowly into my house, heading to the kitchen. I might as well start dinner, maybe it would help me think more clearly.

I wasn't sure how long I was working around the kitchen, but when Charlie got home, I was nearly half way done. "Hey dad, how was work?"

He walked in, a calm smile on his face, "It was alright Bells, hope you don't mind; Billy and Jacob Black will be joining us for dinner,"

My eyes widened slightly, but I quickly shook away the anxiety knotting in my stomach.

La Push locals… joining us for dinner…

I know they were friends, I just couldn't help but feel nervous about all of this…

"Oh, that's great," I said with a weak smile. "When will they be here?"

"Pretty soon actually," Charlie nodded, glancing at my expression, "Are you sure you are ok with this, I really don't want to make you feel uncomfortable, Billy and Jacob just would really like to check in on you,"

"Sounds great dad, nothing wrong with that at all, I can't fear all locals of La Push forever,"

I just wish I knew who did it… all I knew was that the rapist was in La Push, he wasn't caught… it could be anyone… this left me on edge.

But… how bad could it be…

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think so far? <strong>

**Please review! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Bella's Point of View **

* * *

><p>I didn't want to over think into the situation I was in, yes La Push locals would be sitting right in front of me, and they were friends of Charlie's… But I still don't know the person who had… taken my innocence away.<p>

And if he happened to walk through that door I didn't know what I would do… I just really had to stop thinking about all of this, Charlie was right here, he would keep me safe, and nothing was going to go wrong.

I had finished dinner just moments before there was a knock at the front door. My heart sank, and anxiety began to knit a tight ball inside of my gut.

"I'll get it," Charlie said watching my expression for just a second, before heading to the door, not pausing to swing it open, revealing a man in a wheel chair, and a kid behind him.

I breathed out a sigh of relief, not recognizing either of them.

"Hey, hope we aren't too late," The man in the wheel chair spoke, a smile on his face as he looked between Charlie and I. "It's been a while since we had a home cooked meal, hasn't it Jake,"

The boy behind him didn't seem too much younger than me, but he still had some boyish features that clearly suggested that he was younger.

He nodded, his eyes shifting towards me, a coy smile hinting on his lips. "It's been forever, I heard you're a real good cook,"

My face went a bit red at his words, and I ducked my head slightly. Charlie spoke up before I could respond.

"Bells is a great cook, I don't know where she got that skill, but I appreciate it," He said with a proud nod in my direction.

I tipped my head down lower; hiding the warmness of my face. "Thanks dad,"

Dinner was pleasant enough, but I couldn't really say that I put forth the most attention towards our guests. The events from earlier… the bear… Edward… it was the main focus of my thoughts. However I did manage to stray from my thoughts as the one kid, Jacob pulled me to the side as Charlie and Billy made their way outside.

"Bella, I know what happened to you was… inexcusable, and I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable, but is there anything about this guy that you can remember?" He spoke quietly, and his hold on my arm made me freeze.

The urge to rip my arm away from him burned through my insides like wild fire, but I forced myself to stay still. "He was tall… very tall, he was strong… the strongest man I had ever come in contact with…"

I shivered in remorse as I remembered back to that night, I couldn't make myself keep eye contact with Jacob, so I rested my gaze on the wall directly behind him.

"And you're sure he was a La Push local?"

"That I am positive of… look… I really don't want to talk about it…"

"I'm so sorry Bella," Jake said instantly backing away from me with a guilty expression. "I just… I really want to help you… is there anything at all I can do?"

I shook my head, a small pinch of a smile coming to my face.

It was nice to think that someone would actually want to help me through this kind of situation, but I didn't want his help, I didn't want his pity, but I did appreciate his attempt of friendship.

"Thank you Jake, that really means a lot to me; but I'm fine." Forcing a smile I nodded, backing slightly from him. "I just want to take it step by step, and keep people out of this; no one likes being put in the middle of drama,"

Jacob nodded slowly, not really seeming to take my words the way I had intended for them to be. "Alright Bells… I understand… I'll make sure to check in with you as much as I can," With that he followed Charlie and Billy outside.

I sighed, shaking my head slightly before making my way up towards my room. I just needed to go lay down, and get comfortable. There was still so much that I had to think about.

After switching over to my sleep shirt, I plopped down on my bed, and buried myself in the covers. It was warm, and just soft enough to bring a heaviness to my eyes. I felt a yawn roll off my lips, and slowly my eyes closed, and before I fell asleep I held fast to the image of Edward, his before bronze hair, and pure liquid golden eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Sam's Point of View<strong>

* * *

><p>"Paul, where do you think you're going?" I asked, trying to keep my patience.<p>

"Away, I'm going to the fucking diner, buy a fucking hamburger, and try my damn hardest to forget about you, and your bullshit rules," Paul growled, his whole body was trembling.

"You have to stay away from people right now, your phasing isn't under control yet," I said, my jaw clenched tightly.

Don't say something you're going to regret, the last thing you need to do is be aggressive with him, and it will just make matters worse.

"Maybe you should have stayed away from people, don't you dare call me out and tell me that I'm going to hurt people, I'm not the one out raping girls, or attacking women," He growled.

Instantly a sting of pain hit my heart, and I winced.

What could I say… how could I possibly respond to that… it wasn't a lie, Paul has done nothing to physically hurt an innocent person…. I had… I was the controllably monster here… is that what I should think… was the really who I was? If it was the man I was… I didn't want to be that person anymore….

Jared decided to get in the middle at this point, speaking quietly, but strongly to Paul, at the same time he kept a constant watch on me, his eyes were untrusting.

"Let's take this down a notch, Paul come on, no matter what… we don't have a choice… he is our leader… he made a big mistake in the past, and he is sorry, he regrets it," Jared defended just slightly.

"Bullshit, who cares how sorry he is, he is a scum bag, he is a rapist, oh he is sorry, well guess what, there is still a girl out there, that was raped, and you wanna know something, him being sorry isn't going to change that," Paul shouted, his shaking continued.

"Excuse me…" A voice called out.

My heart sank, and began to beat hard in my chest. Slowly I turned around to see Billy, and Jacob come strolling over. They had unreadable expressions as they made it over to us. "Is there something wrong here guys?" Billy asked a curious look towards me.

I shook my head quickly, "Nothing, just settling a little dispute,"

Paul glared daggers at me, and turned his head sharply away from Jared and I.

"Oh… well…if you would like to hear a dispute… we just got back from the Swans," Billy said, a sad look coming to his face. At the same moment Jacob ducked his head, a mixture of anger, and sorrow clouding his dark eyes.

I froze in my place, pain and guilt hitting hard into me. The images of that night… the night I had turned into a monster began to race through my mind. Her soft innocent brown eyes; the horror coming to her face and the weak attempts of escaping my clutches.

I shivered in repulsion of myself, closing my eyes tightly for a moment before answering Billy. "Oh… how are things… over there…"

"Well you know how Bella was raped by one of the locals here?" Billy said quietly.

Pain was stabbing at my chest more as I took in his words.

Paul was fuming silently behind me, thankfully Jared was back there with him, keeping him from saying anything or doing anything that might…. Ruin everything.

"Yes… I do…um believe I've heard that from somewhere." I muttered, glancing between Billy and Jacob.

"Well that's not the only problem… I'm afraid it's much much worse," Billy said even quieter.

Now I was anxious, I felt my eyes getting wider. "What's happened is there something wrong with Bella?"

"What other than her getting raped by some lunatic?" Jacob snapped, narrowing his eyes at me. "Yes, the a-asshole, got her pregnant,"

In that moment I felt the world stop completely. Shock rolled around inside me, clutching my heart tightly. I gasped, backing away from all of them, unable to even speak.

"Sam… are you ok…" Billy said quickly, watching me uncomfortably, a hint of suspicion was in his eyes.

I couldn't respond, I couldn't move, all I could think of was… I had a child… I was a father…

* * *

><p><strong>Please review! <strong>

**What are your thoughts?**

**I'm sorry that it took so long to update.**

**I'll try updating every Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday, as long as I get about 5 or 6 reviews. This is necessary so I know what I need to work on, and I know if anyone would like the story continued. **

**If I don't get much feedback I will believe that no one is interested in reading this, so I won't waste anyone's time, or my own writing something that no one wants to read. **

**Thank you for all your support, hope you all liked this chapter. **

* * *

><p><strong>~Az<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Bella's Point of view **

* * *

><p>Upon waking up, I felt a mild pain starting in my head, and feelings of nausea were stirring deeply in my stomach. I could tell today just was going to be one of <em>those <em>days.

The only thing that kept me from just rolling back over, and returning to my peaceful slumber was the fact that I knew I wouldn't be able be able to sleep, not with the image of Edward rolling around in my mind.

I had so many questions, so many doubts, and suspicions. I needed them to be answered, and I wasn't going to take no for an answer, I would find out exactly how Edward had been able to do the impossible.

I took my time getting my clothes on, dressing more comfortably than usual, sweat pants, and a hoodie would do just fine today. I brushed my hair for a while, before pulling it up into a messy bun.

There was no doubt that I was going to look rough today, but that's exactly how I was feelings. Hopefully not too many people would comment on this.

With a gulp of air I walked down the stairs, tripping a few times on the way down before heading into the kitchen. I retrieved the prescription my doctor had given me for headaches and nausea.

This should help.

I took two of the little pills, and grabbed a water bottle from the fridge.

I would need to stay hydrated when taking this medication, the last thing I wanted to do was pass out during school, or even worse cause harm to this baby in any way.

"Are you sure you want to go today, you don't have to if you're not feeling up to it," Charlie said as we both walked out the front of the house. He clasped a coffee in his hand, but kept his eyes planted on my face. "You're not looking so good Bells,"

I shook my head in protest. "I'm fine dad; I want to go to school,"

Charlie shook his head, taking a gulp of the coffee. "Alright, but if you need me, just call and I'll come get you,"

I nodded, appreciated that Charlie cared so much. "Thanks dad, I will,"

With that, we said our goodbyes, and went our separate ways. For a moment I couldn't help but smile. It felt good knowing that at least I had Charlie, he would do anything for me… although that boy from last night… that Jacob, he seemed all too willing to help as well, but there was just something that I didn't trust about him… maybe because he was a La Push local… that would be the only reason that we wouldn't be able to have an actual friendship… because I know he is still a possibility…

And then there was Edward. He had saved my life… I could have been dead right now… I could have gotten very hurt and would have lost my baby… but he was there just in time to swoop in and save me. I didn't know if he could count as someone that would do _anything_ for me; I couldn't be that lucky… but he was definitely someone that had already done a lot for me.

My mind was a labyrinth of questions, and all of them seemed to focus around Edward. Why did he have to be so mysterious all the time, would it kill him to be straight forward just once?

I was still lost in my thoughts as I parked in the student parking lot of the school. I didn't even notice that I had parked right beside a shiny silver Volvo. Probably the nicest car in this parking lot, it might have even surpassed a few of the teacher's cars as well.

This had to be Edward's; it seemed his style, sleek, and silent. After all, Jessica had mentioned that his family was rich; they could afford to buy all of their adopted children very nice, expensive cars.

Slowly I got out of my truck, slamming the door shut; and I watched as a cascade of brown rust sprinkled the air, making its way down to the ground below. I didn't care, I adored my truck, new or not, it was mine, and I loved it.

"Bella," A petite voice called out to me.

I turned with a smile to see Angela walking rather quickly over to me. "Hey Angela," I greeted her.

I actually had been looking forward to seeing her again, she really did seem like a nice person; the kind of friend that I really had wanted. I almost could say I depended on her.

"How was your weekend?" She wondered with a quiet smile.

Oh you know, almost got mauled by a bear, but no worries Edward showed up with some kind of inhuman strength and killed it right before my eyes…

"It was alright, nothing exciting though," I answered, keeping my face as blank as possible. I didn't want to lie to her, but there was a lot going on that I needed to get cleared up with Edward. "What about yours?"

She was walking slightly behind me as we headed towards the school; it seemed to me that her thoughts were someone else at the moment.

"Mine was fine, I pretty much spent the whole weekend trying to build up courage to ask Eric to the dance," She admitted, a slight pink came to her cheeks as she said this.

"Really?" I asked surprised, a smile dancing on my face. "Well are you going to ask him?"

"I don't know… what if he says no," She muttered, looking down at her feet.

"What if he says yes," I said and gently patted her shoulder. "You won't know unless you ask… have some confidence in yourself, anyone would be lucky to go with you."

"You really think so," She looked at me with a shocked smile, and surprised me with a gentle hug.

"I know so," I hugged her back, and for once I felt a bit better myself.

I had helped someone. It was finally me that was making a difference. I could give back to the people that have helped me through so much, now I could do the same.

"Angela?" I asked quietly, after our hug had ended.

She looked at me curiously, a smile still on her face. "Yes Bella?"

"Do you know where… Edward might be?" I could feel my face getting red, and I tried to hold it back, but there was no way.

Angela's eyes brightened, a small laugh sliding from her lips. "Edward, well he has math class with me, first period." She held a knowing smile as she watched me.

"Would it be too much… to um… let him know that I need to speak with him in private," I said, chewing my lip.

"Not at all, I'll for sure let him know," She reassured, but paused. "Do you… like him…" She said quietly.

My eyes widened at her words, and instantly I was shaking my head, my blush warmer than before. "No, no that's not it… there is just a situation that I need to talk with him about," My words were coming out so fast, that not even I would have believed myself.

But, Angela only smiled, and nodded. "Alright, but you know, if you ever need someone to talk with, I'm always here for you Bella,"

I was thankful that I was friends with Angela; she really did seem like a true friend, I could only hope that someday we would become the best of friends. "Thank you Angela,"

"Of course," The bell ringing got both of our attention now. "I guess I'll see you at lunch," She said with a chipper grin.

"Yep, I'll see you later," I responded.

And with that we both went on our way, heading to our classes.

I had been caught off guard by Angela's question; it was now the only question that seemed to be stuck inside my head. 'Do you like him?'

Edward Cullen… did I like him… As a person?... As a friend…? …Something more than a friend? The scary thing about this was I wasn't sure what that answer was.

Edward was still the unknown to me. He was a mystery, and at the same time he was a dark hero. He saved my life, but yet I know nothing of him.

To say I liked him as a person would be inaccurate, because I was sure he was more than just a person, anyone with his strength, and he speed, he couldn't be human.

To say I liked him as a friend, well that would be untrue, only because of the fact that I can't be friends with someone that I know nothing about… yet there is something there; perhaps in those gorgeous golden eyes that pull me to him, like some kind of invisible force.

To say I liked him more than a friend… as in infatuation, I wanted to roll that option out immediately, I wasn't the 'puppy love' type of girl. But sadly this had to be the closest thing I felt towards Edward. Like a fan girl would gush, and swoon over her celebrity crush, at the same time know full well that it wasn't real love, and she had absolutely no chance with this person. I guess that was how I felt… he was like a poster on my wall… I admired him… I was fascinated by him… but I knew I would never have him… and these feelings that I was feeling were just puppy love… they would go away… right?

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review.<strong>

**Let me know what you're thinking about all of this. **

**Next Chapter will be in Edward's Point of View. **

**Updating Soon. **

* * *

><p><strong>~Az<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Edward's Point of View **

* * *

><p>Bella Swan.<p>

That's the only named that seemed to be tumbling around in my eternity of thoughts. Those deep brown eyes haunted me for all hours of the day, and night. The softness of her pale skin; so delicate, so irresistible.

I shook that thought away, hating myself even more for letting my thoughts go in that direction. She was a human, and I wouldn't put her or my family in danger by having such thoughts.

Never… I couldn't…

Although I knew I was doing the right thing, it brought an unbearable pain to come sharply through my heart. If I was standing, I'm sure it would have brought me to my knees. Luckily I was able to keep my composure, no one would have noticed.

I sat alone for a long time, just staring into space, waiting for the annoying pests; known as my class mates, to come in. I didn't want to be here today, although I usually never do, today just seemed to be worse than others…

"Edward," I heard my name being called. I raised my head, surprised; I had been taken off guard. And even more surprised to see who had spoken to me.

The quiet girl that no one seemed to really pay that much attention to… Angela… she was a good person, and I'm almost positive I've seen Bella in her thoughts as well…

"Yes Angela?" I spoke, hoping my voice didn't sound to flat; I just didn't have the energy to speak with much emotion.

_I can't believe he actually knew my name. _Her thoughts seemed to be just as quiet as her actual voice.

"Bella asked me to speak with you for a minute," She said, and shyly.

My eyes widened. I felt a sudden breath of air return to me, and in an instant it was almost as if I was being brought back to life by these words alone.

I had thought Bella would want nothing to do with me after our little situation over the weekend. I thought she would be afraid… I thought I had lost her…

Shut up… stop thinking like that. You can't lose someone that you never had in the first place, nor should you ever want to have her… She was human. You are a vampire. Do you want to get everyone killed?

"Oh?" I tried to keep myself from sounding completely eager to hear what it is Bella wanted her to say to me. "What did she want you to say?"

Angela however seemed to see right through me, a hint of a smile pulling at her lips. "She said, she needs to talk with you privately today,"

She is going to want to know how I had killed that bear… she is going to ask me how I had done things that aren't humanly possible… and I would have to lie to her… I had to think of something to tell her… something that she would believe.

"Thank you for letting me no Angela."

She nodded, and just as our conversation ended the students began to rush in, their loud talking, and laughs rattled through my head as I was assaulted with thoughts.

Angela moved back to her seat quietly, throwing me one last smile, before turning to the front, and opening up a novel that she had carried with her.

What do I do? I needed to talk with the rest of the family about this before I see Bella today… we really needed to get this figured out…

_Edward, you knew that was coming eventually. _The suddenness of Alice's voice had taken me by surprise.

What was wrong with me… I've never usually been taken off guard… ever since Bella arrived everything has been changing…

I shook my head slowly, in response to Alice's thoughts.

_You saw the vision Edward, you might as well let things happen, she is meant to be with us… she is meant to be with you. _

I quickly tuned out Alice's thoughts, my fists clenched tightly under the table.

No. I wouldn't let Bella's life be ruined. I wouldn't let my selfishness take her life from her… what was I ever saying. I didn't want Bella to have this kind of life; I didn't want her to feel any pain.

I just needed to stay away from her, and let her have a normal human life. She deserves that… she has a child to worry about, a small life inside her. She is a mother; she will know this is not the kind of life she should be offering her child.

I hadn't even stopped to consider the father of this child, there was no way I should be having certain thoughts of Bella, when she is already deeply involved with someone else… it was just wrong to do so…

_Edward, I told you, I haven't seen Bella with anyone, there is no guy in her life. _Alice chirped, there seemed to be an edge of pity coating her thoughts.

That can't be, what monster would leave Bella alone to care for a child? The low life scum would be answering to me, when I found him.

Anger flared deeply inside of me, it took all the strength I had to keep a growl at bay. This wasn't the time or place to get angry… it wasn't even my business to get in the middle of Bella, and this scum bag… but… yet I felt that it was my duty to protect her…

Who was I kidding, I couldn't protect her, I could only hurt her… I was a monster, just as much as that man who had left her alone. I needed to leave, I needed to leave Forks, and never return.

_I swear Edward, if you leave, I'm going to find you and drag you back here, don't you dare tempt me to come over there now. _By now Alice's thoughts sounded furious.

I shrugged this off though, I knew what was best for Bella, and I knew what was best for my family, I just needed some time away from them all. This had to be the answer to the problem.

My mind was set, I would speak with Bella today, put her mind at ease, and then I would head off for a while on my own. My heart felt as though it was about to fall apart as knives twisted into it, and the pit of my stomach felt as though it dropped all the way down to the floor.

The pain was excruciating, and bewildering. Why did it have to hurt so much to even image being away from Bella?

* * *

><p><strong>Please review and let me know what you think of all of this?<strong>

_**Edward's mind isn't the happiest place right now, but don't worry, it will get a lot better soon. **_

***Thank you for all the reviews for the last chapter. ***

**Bella's Point of View will be in the next chapter. **

**Thanks for reading!**

* * *

><p><strong>~AZ<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**Bella's Point of View **

* * *

><p>I was extremely nervous; which seemed to make lunch time come around even sooner than I was prepared for. Although my insides were tying up in knots, and my heart was pounding heavily in my chest, I had never felt such an excitement, such an eagerness to be close to someone.<p>

"So, what exactly do you need to talk with Edward about," Angela wondered, walking along side me, a curious look on her face. "If you don't mind me asking,"

I bit my lip, unsure of what to tell her. "It's not a big deal, I just wanted to get some things cleared up with him; we had a little misunderstanding over the weekend."

Her eyes widened slightly. "You were with him last weekend?"

I shook my head quickly. "Not by choice, he just kind of… popped up out of no were," I shrugged.

"Wow, that must have been… interesting," She concluded, she appeared to struggle with finding words at this moment.

I nodded. "Quite,"

To my relief that was the end of the topic, Mike came strolling over to us just as we entered the cafeteria, an annoyed look on his face. "Hey," He said flatly.

"Something wrong?" I forced myself to say, not really paying much attention to him as my eyes swept the room, in hopes of finding Edward.

"Cullen, that's what's wrong, he thinks he is so amazing," Mike sneered, his head jerked over to where Edward stood; looking like Adonis himself.

The fluttering my chest began to stir once more, but it quickly fell back down to the pit of my stomach as I realized who was standing in front of him.

Jessica stood, a look of over confidence, and suggestive gestures just pouring out of her. She seemed to be speaking so fast that her words blended together, making complete nonsense.

I was surprised by the sudden anger I felt bubbling inside me as I watched her pathetic display of flirting. She leaned forward, entering his bubble many times; however his response always seemed to be a step back, a blank stare on his face.

Gritting my teeth, moved through the lunch line, getting my lunch before heading to the table that I had usually sat at; I tried to calm myself…. But nothing really seemed to be working.

"Bella, are you alright?" Angela wondered, sitting down beside me, watching me with concern.

I glanced from Edward and Jessica, back to Angela, and let out an annoyed sigh. "I'm perfectly fine," I muttered, ducking my head.

Even though I wasn't watching, I made sure to listen. I heard everything that was said, although I was sure that I would regret hearing all of it, I needed to know what was going on.

"You know Edward, there is a really cool beach that my friends and I are going to this weekend; would you like to tag along?" Jessica said, the sickly sweetness in her voice was enough to make me gag, but I fought the urge with all my might.

Edward responded almost with a bored edge to his tone. "No thank you, I'm not a fan of beaches,"

I had to look now, unable to help it for another moment.

As my eyes wondered back over to them I felt my heart squeeze as his eyes locked on mine, holding my gaze with unblinking eyes. A slight hint of a smile came to his lips, and I was unable to hold back the corners of my mouth turning up as well.

"Well that's ok, we could go to the movies or something," Jessica continued, desperateness leaking into her voice. "I mean I guess what I'm asking is, would you like to go out together at all some time?"

I watched between them, feeling my eyes narrow as they moved to Jessica. The urge to march over there and tell her a thing or two was overwhelming. I didn't understand how I had gotten so much anger in me all of a sudden.

I couldn't possibly be jealous… That was out of the question. Why should I care if Edward would like to date Jessica? It didn't concern me, why would I even allow myself to hope that I had a chance with him.

What man would settle for a plain-Jane, raped victim, who in fact was impregnated with the rapist's child? No sane man would ever give me a chance… I didn't blame them, there was no one to blame for all of this happening… it was just another thing that couldn't have possibly been helped.

And to think someone as perfect as Edward would ever be interested in a person like me… it was very unlikely, nearly impossible to even consider.

Edward chuckled darkly; which in turn had brought my attention back to Jessica and him. "I'm going to say this as nicely as I can manage, but be sure to listen the first time, I do hate to repeat myself," He started, then a small frown came to his face as he look at Jessica. "I would never, ever be interested in you, ever, I wouldn't like to date, I wouldn't even like to be as much as acquaintances, although you asked so kindly, I don't date, but thanks for the offer."

Jessica's jaw seemed to hit the floor as he said this, and I could barely hide the smile of victory that came to my face. She stammered, and struggled to reply, so she just speedily walked away, appearing to pretend that that whole situation hadn't happened.

I quickly turned back in my seat, nibbling at the food I had gotten, trying to seem like I hadn't been paying complete attention to that conversation.

Angela was laughing quietly beside me. "Ouch, well… at least he was trying to be a gentleman about it." She whispered to me quietly.

She was right; he could have been a lot harsher. He had a firmness in his speech that I just couldn't help but cling to. It had brought shivers down my spine, and filled me with a sense of urgency.

"Yeah, hopefully Jess isn't too disappointed," I whispered back.

Jessica had found her way back to the table after only a short amount of time, a calm look on her face as she sat down across from me. "Hey you guys… so I asked Edward out," She said with a cheeky glance between the two of us.

"How did that go?" Angela wondered, a light smile touching her lips.

Jessica shrugged. "He doesn't date, but you know if he did, I'd have a pretty good chance of getting with him… maybe we just gotta change his mind on dating,"

I turned my head to silently roll my eyes.

Was Jessica hearing the same thing that I was hearing from Edward? He basically told her that he didn't want to as much as be acquaintances.

"I wonder why he doesn't date," Angela wondered, pushing a pile of her peas across her lunch tray, she watched between Jess and I quietly.

"Anyone that has hair like that," Mike snorted, throwing a glare towards Edward; who was in the lunch line, getting his lunch. "Has to be gay,"

Jessica and Angela's jaws both opened wide, and Jessica laughed swinging at Mike playfully. "His hair is fantastic… in fact that would make a great nickname for him… 'The hair'… I like it, don't you Angela," Jessica babbled with a superior grin.

Angela nodded with a smile, but mainly stayed quiet, only listening.

I didn't bother trying to keep up a conversation; I turned my attention back to Edward. With his every move my breath was taken away by his utter gracefulness, and smooth, flowing movements.

If I could just run one hand through that hair….

Quickly I was pushing that thought out of my head, banishing such things from my conscious. I couldn't been thinking of him in that way, I knew nothing of him… nothing other than the fact that he could very well be dangerous.

I already knew he was far from human, he had to be, and I wouldn't be taking any other explanation. He wasn't human. Simple as that…. Well there was nothing simple about that… or rational… but that was what I was going to stick with.

Lost in my own thoughts I hadn't noticed that Edward was in a steady walk towards my table. His golden eyes flashed to mine, capturing me in the swirls of bliss that came every time I got to look into those caramel orbs.

"He's coming over here, quick, how does my hair look?" Jess fretted, quickly trying to smooth her hair, and her clothing. "Maybe he changed his mind,"

Angela gave her two thumbs up, and an encouraging smile, however she glanced at me, shaking her head ever so slightly. She knew as well as I did why he was heading over here.

And as he finally stood at my table; a crooked smile slide to his face as we looked at each other. "Hello Bella," His voice was as smooth as silk; it was refreshing to hear such beauty.

"Hello Edward," I nodded to him, glancing out of the corner of my eye to see Jessica sink into her seat, looked shocked and outraged towards me.

"You requested a talk with me," Edward continued, his eyes seemed to tighten now as he spoke. "How about we take this conversation some where a bit more private?"

I nodded, feeling my insides type up painfully in knots, and the thudding of my heart in my chest was the only thing that I could focus on completely, so when it took me longer to reply, a breath-taking chuckle fell from his flawless lips.

"O-ok, yeah sure, where would you like to go?"

"Follow me," He said simply, and with that I slowly got up from the table.

"Bella, you make sure you text me later," Jessica called out after me, as I left the table.

I turned back and nodded to her, waving to Angela once before turning back to Edward. Silently I admired the muscles that were visible on his back, and the contours of his figure. It was hard to focus on much of anything when I was this close to Edward; everything about him seemed to be pulling me in.

Even the sweetness of his scent had my head up in the clouds. I didn't understand how he had this power over me, but there was no way that I would ever want to wish it away.

Why did he have to be so perfect?

I wasn't sure where we were going, but as we left the lunch room I felt a lot more comfortable. There was much less noise, and just the thought of being alone with him, there was something about it that felt so right.

We walked outside were a large fountain took up the main court yard, it was in the between the lunch room, and the English rooms. It wasn't too cold outside, however the clouds that covered the sky made everything look dull, and dreary.

He gently took a seat on the fountain, and I did the same, sitting next to him, however I made sure there was a good amount of space between us.

"So, you wanted to speak with me…" Edward began, sitting his tray down in between us. "What exactly is it that you want to say?"

I swallowed, not because of the piercing gaze pointed on me, or the fact that his eyes seemed to look right through me and into my very soul. No, it was because this was the first time I had ever been alone with Edward.

"I wanted to talk about what happened over the weekend, with that bear," I said, finding my voice, and forcing my tone to stay firm.

Of course he saw right through this, and knew exactly that I had no chance whatsoever to get information out of him unless he wanted me to have that information.

He frowned deeply, running a hand through his hair. The movement wasn't nearly as smooth as it usually was; it was much rougher, and full of anxiety.

"I suppose you want the truth?" He muttered, his voice was low, barely above a whisper.

"Yes, I would,"

…

* * *

><p><strong>Hey! Thanks for reading!<strong>

**Review. Let me hear your thoughts on this chapter.**

**Thank you for those who reviewed the last chapter. **

**The next update will be up as soon as I'm happy with the number of reviews I get, that could be in a few hours or a few days. **

**Hope you all liked it. **

**Next chapter continues in Bella's Point of View**

* * *

><p><strong>~AZ<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**Bella's point of View **

* * *

><p>"What I'm about to tell you, cannot be repeated," Edward watched me with a tense expression. "It would put not only you, but my family in danger,"<p>

I nodded seriously. "I won't tell anyone, I promise you,"

Raising a hand to his hair, Edward ran his fingers through his messy locks, not meeting my eye contact. Indecisiveness seemed to coat his expression, but he spoke, barely above a whisper.

"I'm sure you have come to the conclusion that my family and I are not normal,"

I paused for only a second before replying casually. "Well it's not every day that someone can punch a bear, and it manages to fly nearly ten feet."

His eyes tightened, not finding my comment funny in the slightest. "What we are; isn't normal, isn't human, and isn't safe to be around, so Bella, it would be for the best if you stayed far away from me, and my family."

Pain prickled at my insides at his words, and I couldn't help but frown. "What do you mean you aren't safe, you saved my life?"

"Just please listen to me Bella, I could quite easily kill you and...- His eyes went down to my stomach, and he seemed to visibly gulp before continuing. "I don't know what I'd do with myself if I hurt you."

"I just wanted to be friends, I mean… after saving my life… well I could never repay you for that, all I have to offer is friendship." A ball of knots tightened in my stomach as his piercing golden eyes locked on me.

"We can't be friends, I'm not the kind of friend that you would want in your life, trust me… this is for the best."

"Shouldn't that be my choice," I muttered, folding my arms across my chest. "Either way, I will not rest until I figure out exactly what you are."

Edward sighed loudly and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I wish you wouldn't," Slowly his eyes slide back down to my stomach. "Do you really think this is your safest option for the both of you?"

I felt my jaw drop, shock coming over my expression. "H-how did you know…" I felt tears still in my eyes.

Suddenly he was in front of me, even closer, his scent showered over me, sending me mind-numbing awe as I clung to the sweet smell of sunflowers.

His hands gently came to my shoulders, and his eyes, a gorgeous topaz flashed down at me, however his expression stayed serious, I could see the guilt dancing under the surface.

"You're not the only one that has found out something they shouldn't have,"

I couldn't meet his gaze now, feeling more ashamed of myself, than I ever had, the tears were forcing their way down my cheeks by now.

Edward's touch now became a gentle embrace; he pulled me to his chest. "I'm so sorry Bella, I shouldn't have said anything.

I shivered in his arms, amazed by the coldness of him, and his rock hard chest. He felt like smooth marble, I loved the feeling, and yet, it was a mystery to me as to why he had felt like this.

I brushed my tears away, feeling better by his consoling, and slightly mystified by his reaction. If he really didn't want to be friends why had he been so fast to comfort me when I had needed it? If he really didn't want me to be around him, why was he making it so hard for me to stay away from him?

Everything about him made me want to be around him all the time.

It was obvious that he wasn't human, he admitted to that and that had been a big first step towards this… sort of friendship that he didn't want us to have. So it was only fair that I come clean on some of the things that I had been hiding as well.

"Yes, I admit it… I'm pregnant… not by choice, but I am…" I whispered quietly.

Edward's hold around me changed now, and an icy, yet firm finger went to my chin, gently pushing my face up to make eye contact with him. His expression was unreadable. "What exactly do you mean by that?"

I swallowed, keeping my eyes on his, trying to keep my voice from breaking. "I was raped…" I said quietly.

His eyes looked pained as I said this, and he quickly let go of me, stepping back from me, a glare coming to his face. It almost seemed like his body trembled, and as a growl rolled from his flawless lips, I gasped in surprise.

He growled… This had to suggest anger… and he wasn't human… I had to remember this reaction. I would find out what he was.

"I can't believe you didn't know…. That has been the gossip of the school…" I muttered, feeling a bit lost now that Edward's arms weren't around me.

He appeared to be losing control, his expression was in fact… terrifying… but somehow he had kept his voice calm, but much colder. "Who did this to you?"

"I don't know… a La Push local… I can't remember much about that night, but that is the one thing that I'm sure of," I said, and inched a bit closer to him.

He took a step back in response. "That scum," He hissed quickly to himself, before turning to me, agony in his eyes. "Bella I am truly sorry for what has happened to you… this won't go without punishment," His voice was dark.

I bit my lip, and sighed, watching down at my uneaten food, and moved to sit back down. "I told you something very personal, and the biggest secrets that I had… please… you can do the same… you can trust me,"

He still didn't seem to calm down, but he came closer to me, taking a seat, running his hands through his hair aggressively. "I don't know what to do Bella, I had planned to leave Forks, just for a while, just to force myself away from you, but now I don't think it would be possible to do that," His voice sounded strained. "Now that I know that some… low life had done something so… vile to you, I'm forced to stay; there is no way I could leave you here without my protection."

I watched him for a long time, trying to my sense of his words, at the same time; I really tried to see what exactly it was that he was hiding from me… what was Edward.

"Your protection," I repeated, playing with the words in my mind.

"I feel that it is my duty… to keep you safe,"

My heart fluttered at his words, and I forced a smile from my face.

I was about to speak once more, but as the loudness of the bell interrupted our conversation, sadness crawled into me. I would have to wait to speak with him about this.

In a flash Edward was up, and had both of our trays in his hands, he handed me the food that could easily be carried, and eaten when ever. "Make sure you eat," He said, and dipped his head towards my stomach, before turning and heading back into the cafeteria.

I felt a blush come to my face as I watched him leave, unable to move from that very spot. I couldn't believe this was even happening. Edward knows my secret… and I was on the verge of finding out his… there were just so many things that I wanted to know… I knew I would have to wait to hear them… but I would get my answers one way or the other.

* * *

><p>The rest of the day had been uneventful, so I luckily had all the time in the world to my thoughts. There was a lot that I had to figure out. I had high hopes that Edward would be there to help out a bit, but as days went on, Edward stopped showing up to school.<p>

He had said that he wasn't going to leave Forks… so I knew he was here, he just wasn't coming to school. Was it because of me…? I didn't know, he said he wanted to protect me… well how could he do that if he is never in school. Every day that I entered the lunch room I seemed to grow more and more sad, my heart ached, and Edward's imagine danced in my mind all hours of the day.

His family was there; their attendance was perfect; he was the only one that was ever missing. And just having this constant reminder was really beginning to get to me.

An entire week had passed without Edward, not even the faintest hint of Edward was left. Days dragged on endlessly; hopefully my little trip to the beach would help…

Jessica and Angela had practically begged for me to come with them, they were going to La Push… of course this idea scared me to death, but I had to get out of the house… I had to try to forget about Edward just long enough to regain my sanity.

Charlie of course didn't think it was a good idea to go, but I had promised him that I would keep checking in with him, so hopefully he would be alright, and wouldn't worry too much about me.

The van ride to La Push hadn't been pleasant, it was rather tense, especially with Lauren being here… she wasn't my favorite person in the world, and it was for sure that she didn't take to kindly to me either…

So when we finally made it to La Push I was sure to get out of the van quickly, and found my way to Angela.

"This is going to be fun," She said with a smile, patting my shoulder.

I tried to smile. "Yeah, it's been a… while since I've been here," I muttered.

Glancing around, I felt my insides tangle in fear.

Just breathe… nothing bad is going to happen here… just relax…

* * *

><p><strong>Edward's Point of View<strong>

The pain was unbearable. I had never felt so miserable in my entire existence. Being away from Bella, it was the hardest thing that I have ever done. I didn't want to be away from her, but there were some things that I had to figure out. I needed to find that low life dog that had hurt her.

Carlisle and I had been investigating as closely to the La Push as we could get. None of them have a criminal record, so this incident wasn't reported, the guy had gotten away with a serious crime, and we would bring him down one way or another.

I liked the other way, I'd rather snap his neck, and feel his life get taken from him by my own hands. But Carlisle insists that we be humane with the scum. It could be anyone in La Push, but I had been able to track it down to three possibilities.

When I had first met Bella, her blood, it was sweet, overpoweringly sweet, the kind of blood that anyone would have killed to get just a sip of, however, it was diluted. Another mixture of blood was in her that brought distaste to my mouth. It blocked out the sweet blood, and repelled me.

The only blood that has ever done that to a vampire would be the blood from a wolf… this meant it could only be one of three people.

Jared, Paul, and Sam.

We would figure this out, and we would bring one of the mutts to justice.

Hopefully I would be returning to Bella soon, I didn't know if I could stand another day without her. I didn't understand why I felt this way for her, although… Alice had given me the explanation.

You're in love with her. She said.

Am I? How could I be? She was human?

Groaning I stared out my window, and let my thoughts consume me. I had to figure this out… I had to know how I felt before I stood face to face with Bella again.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review. <strong>

**Next chapter will have a mix of Sam's point of View and Bella's. **

**Let me know what you think of all of this.**

* * *

><p><strong>~Az<strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**Sam's Point of View **

* * *

><p>Today, I decided it would be for the best if we take a break, and enjoy some time at the beach. The guys have been tense, dealing with the knowledge of my horrible crime. It had to be taking just a big a toll on them as it does me.<p>

"So, we get a vacation day of your bullshit, yet we have to spend time with you the whole day? How it that a fucking vacation?" Paul growled, stalking behind Jared and I.

I sighed, "Its best if we stick together, we are a pack, and you guys are still new to this, it would be for the best if I'm around encase you lose control."

"Yeah right, I'm sure you would do anything in your power to keep everyone safe right… like that night you raped a innocent girl, who was there to keep her safe?" Paul growled lowly, his hands going into fists at his sides.

I winced, a pain stabbing into my chest at his words, but I didn't turn around, I kept walking forward. I wouldn't face him, I couldn't, everything he was saying… he was right… I was worthless, and I knew this… I just wanted to move on from this… I wanted my life back… I wanted things to return to normal… but I knew that was never going to happen.

"Sam, check it out, it looks like we got some new comers over there," Jared said quietly at my side, nodding over to a group of teenagers that seemed to be setting up a fire.

"I guess we should welcome them," I nodded, and cleared my throat, heading over in that direction.

Paul continued his mumbles of curses, and his annoyed sighs, but I paid no mind to him.

I had to keep my chin up; I had to act as the alpha, not some weak, pathetic, waste of space; like I knew I actually was.

As we made it to the group I felt my entire body freeze, my eyes went right to the one girl that I was praying that I would never be forced to see again. It felt like the world around me stopped, and the most painful feeling in the world hit directly to my heart.

My entire body was trembling, but not in rage, but with desperate attempts to keep myself from turning and running from this group.

It was her, looking the same as that night I had seen her.

Bella Swan.

* * *

><p><strong>Bella's Point of View <strong>

* * *

><p>"Hey, you guys need something?" Mike was the first one to speak up, as a group of guys came walking over to us.<p>

My eyes went to each of them; the first guy I had noticed was the one trailing behind the two guys in the front. He moved with reluctance, and irritation; as if he really didn't want to be here.

The second man stood obediently beside the tallest guy, he watched this other man with concern, and honest sympathy. I wasn't so sure why he did this, but it appeared that there was just something about this other man that caused both of the other two to react differently towards him.

This man had broad shoulders, dark eyes that could just see right into your soul, and a body that could easily overpower anyone on this beach. But as I really looked into the last man's face, I felt a shudder of familiarity come to me. I quickly was unable to look at his man any longer, simply by the fact that by looking at him I was hit with the strangest _déjà vu._

Something about this man… he was someone that I didn't want to remember… how could I possibly remember him at all, I have never met him… I couldn't have… he is certainly the kind of man that you couldn't simply forget…

"Oh, no, we just come over to welcome you to La Push," The one spoke up, while the others stayed quiet. "I'm Jared; this is Sam, and Paul,"

Mike smiled slightly, "Nice to meet you all, I'm mike, and this is Jess, Angela, Lauren, Tyler, Eric, and the lovely Bella," He said throwing me a warm grin as he came over and plopped down between me and Jessica.

She glared slightly, but didn't say anything, turning away from the both of us in a sulking manner; however it seemed that her attention now was turned towards the tallest guy, Sam. "Would you guys like to stay and hang?" She offered.

Each of them stood frozen, their dark eyes were all pointed to me, and finally after a long pause the man standing in the back, Paul, he forced his way in front of Sam and Jared. "Excuse me, did you say Bella? As in Bella Swan?"

Mike raised a brow, a hint of envy coloring his eyes. "Yes, do you all know each other?"

"Some of us are _quite_ familiar with Bella," Paul snapped, throwing a glare towards Sam.

Sam flinched at his words, and it almost appeared that he shrank back; however, his tone stayed serious, and mature. "That's enough Paul." He ordered.

As I looked around the group of us, I was relieved to see that I wasn't the only one that was completely confused by this conversation.

"Wait, so how do you know Bella?" Jessica said with a snippy look at Sam.

"I-I don't know her personally, but I've bumped into her at one point," He stuttered, the slightest hint of anxiety clouded his eyes as he glanced at me.

I didn't ever recall bumping into this guy, and the more he talked the more I could feel my insides just screaming at me to run, and never return. I could feel the hairs on my neck stand as his piercing brown eyes landed on mine. It was as if I had known him… but I didn't… I couldn't have…

"Oh, well the offer still stands, if you guys want to stay and hang out," Jessica stated, and patting a seat beside her. "We have tons of room."

Paul was the first one to speak up, "That sounds great, I don't plan on leaving this spot until the real fun begins," He said, and moved to the group of his sitting down across from me.

Sam and Jared gave him a death look.

"That isn't such a good idea Paul," Jared muttered, a frown came to his face.

It seemed like they were tip toeing around their reasons for why they shouldn't stay, however they all seemed to know exactly what was going on.

"Why, this is our vacation, and I can't think of a better way of spending it, than here… we Bella," He said, a smirk coming to his face.

I raised a brow, frowning slightly.

I didn't know what was going on here, but I wanted answers. These guys couldn't possibly know me… no one in La Push knew me, except for Jacob, and Billy, could they have said something to these boys about me?

"It wouldn't bother us if you guys stayed, it would be fun," Lauren spoke up, her eyes dancing between Tyler, and Paul; who was both seated beside her.

"Fine, but just for a minute," Sam sighed, and slowly he made his way to us, and took a seat as far away from me as possible, ignoring Jessica's attempts of getting him to seat beside her.

Jared followed him, and took a seat beside him, watching between Sam and I with concern. Sam kept his eyes everyone but on me. This was beginning to be too much for me.

"So what do you guys want to talk about?" Mike wondered, watching the new group of guys, now seated around us.

Paul was the first one to speak up; his eyes were right on Bella. "I heard about what happened to you," He said gently, a frown on his face.

I ducked my head; huffing a sigh, but out of the corner of my eye I watched as Sam went completely still, throwing Paul a glare.

"Oh god, really, everything has to be about poor Bella," I heard Lauren snort, her tone was cold and nasally. "I don't know about you all, but I'm tired of hearing about this crap, who cares, bad things happen to everyone," She said and stood up. "I'm out of here,"

With this Lauren stalked off, and tailing right behind her was Tyler, throwing me an apologetic look, before they both disappeared on the other end of the beach.

To my surprise, both Paul, and Sam glared daggers in the direction that Lauren had walked away.

"What a bitch," Paul was fuming, his arms seemed to tremble, but he closed his eyes for a minute, before redirecting his eyes on me. "How are you holding up, I know that has to be hard on you… to even be here?"

I gulped, and slowly shrugged my shoulders. "I try not to think of it… I mean I can't sit around and be too afraid to go out in the world and continue to do the things that I used to do… just because for a second I had lost everything that I had once held so close…"

Everyone seemed to turn a bit more gloomy as they looked between each other, and to me.

"Have you ever really talked with someone about what happened to you, I heard talking about it usually helps," Jessica said, watching me.

I shook my head, "No, I don't want to talk about it, I don't want to think about it, I want to pretend that it never happened… that is the easiest way to deal with something like this… because there is no fixing this… there is no going back… so all I can do is look forward, and never look back."

"Bella, you have to be one of the strongest girls that I know," Angela said quietly, and gently gave my shoulder another reassuring pat.

I gave her a faint smile, "Thanks Angela,"

"Not to keep bringing this up, but can you remember what the guy looks like…" Paul asked, and at the same time his eyes darted to Sam.

"Paul, this really isn't appropriate," Sam spoke up before I could answer.

"Its fine, it doesn't bother me anymore," I spoke, and sighed, turning to Paul now. His eyes were just as dark as the others; it brought a slight twinge of anxiety to bubble inside me. "All I can remember is… he was tall… dark… powerful… and no matter how hard I tried… there was no way I could escape his grip,"

While speaking, I watched Sam shudder, and I watched as his eyes seemed to water just slightly, but he turned his head away so I couldn't tell for sure.

"And you're sure this guy is from La Push?" Paul continued, his expression was very serious.

"That I am 100 percent certain of," I nodded, and moved ever so slightly in my seat, a mild sick feeling came to me. My hands came to my stomach without thinking, and I groaned slightly.

"Woah Bella, are you ok?" Mike asked, jumping up, looking over me with concern. "Feeling sick? Stomach cramps?

"I'm fine, don't worry about it," I said, quickly trying to regain my composure.

Finally Sam spoke up, his eyes on me. "You are pregnant, I have come into understanding… is this true… or is this just… gossip?"

My eyes widened, and I felt my jaw fall.

How was anyone supposed to know about this… the only person that knew was Charlie… and Edward…

I knew the both of them would never do anything like that… they knew it was a secret. So how did Sam know about this… I had to think of something fast… but what could I tell them… I'm horrible at lying.

Then I realized… Charlie had told Billy, and Jacob about this as well… this had to be the only way that Sam would have known this… and if he got this information from Billy he knows it's the truth…. He just wants me to admit it in front of everyone… is that what he was doing?

Trying to ruin the rest of my life.

I turned my head coldly.

"Yes, I am,"

Fine. Might as well come out with it now… it was bound to happen sooner or later…

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review and let me know what you think of this.<strong>

* * *

><p><em><em><strong>Sam's a jerk huh. It's interesting; it seems that most who review have absolutely no sympathy for Sam, not even the slightest bit. I would say that I agree with you all, I just thought there would be at least one person that would forgive Sam.<strong> __

* * *

><p><strong>~Az<strong>


	14. Chapter 14

**Bella's Point of View**

As soon as those words slid off my lips I regretted them instantly. A murmur of shock flickered over everyone's expression, and all at once they began to throw questions one after another towards me.

"Are you serious? Does it belong to the rapist?" Jessica said now moving close to my side, her eyes were wide with eagerness to get all the 'juicy details'.

"Are you keeping it?" Mike said, an edge of pity coated his words, but I could tell that this has become a huge factor for him. As if this was the most important question in the world.

Thankfully Angela didn't ask me anything; she sat quietly at my side, a hand placed on my shoulder, and an encouraging look at me. She was there, as if to comfort me… as if to help me through this very situation.

I was very thankful for this, and I pushed myself to focus back on the questions directed to me.

"How far along are you, do you know the gender?" These are the questions that Sam seemed to be most interested in, so I decided to answer his first.

"I'm a little over 4 months; I have a doctor's appointment just next week to find out the gender." I said glancing between Sam and the rest of the group.

Sam's eyes went to the ground, he seemed to be deep in thought now, his arms straight down to his sides, his hands balled up into fists, his expression was unreadable.

Strange reaction… I wasn't expecting that from Sam, I had barely known him, and he barely knew of me… however it seemed that my words had affected him the most, out of everyone else…

He must find me repulsive…

I knew I should have just kept my mouth shut, and told Sam that is was just a rumor.

Quickly getting my attention, Jessica nudged me, eager to hear answers to her question next, "Who is the father?"

"I don't know whoever the man was who…_ raped_ me…" I muttered, a frown coming to my face.

I wasn't used to saying these kind of things out loud, I had refused for so long to speak these words out loud, and now that the truth was finally coming out, all I could think about was how much better I felt getting this all off my chest… I only wished that I at least would have one friend left after hearing all of this.

"Are you keeping the kid?" Mike asked, nodding down to my stomach. "I mean… you're young, you have a whole life ahead of you… and having a kid is really going to make it hard for you to enjoy your teenage years while they last."

I fought the urge to roll my eyes, and I pushed away the offended feelings. "I haven't _enjoyed_ any teenage years, since I was young I was always taking care of someone, I've always been the responsible adult, I don't mind it, it's what comes naturally to me… so really having the baby isn't going to be that big of a change… at least in the way you are speaking of… so hopefully that answers your question." I gave him a hard look before replying again. "I would never ever give this baby up, it's not the baby's fault for how it was created, why let my baby go live with some stranger, and be raised not knowing who their real mother is?"

"There is open adoptions to, so the kid would know you, you just wouldn't have to raise it, and you wouldn't have to always be around it, but you can choose when you would like to be around it," Mike continued, a frown now on his face.

I shook my head. "I love this baby, this is my baby, no one else's responsibility, this happened for a reason, I was given this baby for a reason, nothing like this happens just randomly, or by accident, I was meant to have this baby, and I will do everything in my power to give it the life it deserves."

Angela gave my shoulder a gentle squeeze, a warm smile on her face. "We will help you through this Bella; there is no way you're doing this on your own,"

"Of course, this is going to be so exciting, we'll even take you for your appointment next week if you want, I can't wait to know the gender," Jessica added in, a bubbly smile on her face.

I gave them a weak smile. "Thank you guys,"

"So, I suppose you are going to make sure that the father will stay as far from the baby as possible?" Paul said with a hopeful look. "That sounds like the best option to me."

I frowned slightly, and nodded. "Whoever that man was… he was a monster… he wouldn't want a part of this child's life, nor would I let him… he would do nothing but try to hurt the baby."

Sam now spoke up, his words coming out so fast that it blended together, making it extremely hard to understand him. "You know the guy could turn out to be not so bad… maybe the guy had been drunk… maybe he hadn't been himself in the moment that you had unfortunately met him."

"I don't care, if he was drunk, this doesn't suggest that he is a fit father… if he is willing to roam the streets at night drunk, I don't think it would be a good idea to let them same man raise my child, the child that he had created by forcibly taking my innocence from me."

Paul nodded with a smug look. "Good, I knew you would make the right choice for your kid," He turned now, a pained look coming to his eyes, but he seemed to visibly shrug off his discomfort, and return to facing us with a grin. "Anyway, I'm going to head off."

Jared nodded quickly, but stayed at Sam's side, as if he was some kind of lost little puppy. "That's a good idea actually, we should get going to," He spoke up, nudging Sam's still figure.

"Yes," He agreed, but his eyes went back to mine, a seriousness in them, along with a look of pity, and pain. "It was nice meeting you Bella," He said quietly, his eyes slowly slide down to my stomach, and for a moment I saw his arm twitch forward, as if to put his hand out to touch my stomach.

He seemed to snap out of this, and quickly was turning back around, leading Paul and Jared away from the group of us.

I watched them as they left; noticing how tense they seemed to be around each other, there was no sight of comfort between the three of them. This made me wonder why they were all hanging out together if they weren't close friends, that didn't make sense to me, but I was too distracted by my own thoughts to think about that.

The group was all talking at once, speaking bright and positively about what was going on inside of me. The news of my pregnancy seemed to have sparked up an animated debate between the group.

"I'm telling you, this baby should only be getting diapers from the very best baby stores in Forks, the old cloth and pin went out of style decades ago," Jessica said with a frown.

"Plus, they make diapers that look like jeans, that kind of pisses me off to be honest, like when I was a baby they didn't have those, it makes me feel like I was really missing out on something," Mike said with a frown.

Angela and I seemed to make eye contact at this moment. She rolled her eyes, keeping a quiet smile on her face. "I don't really think it matters to much about the diapers, right Bella?"

I nodded. "Right, it's not really my main focus right now, I'm more curious about the gender, before I start getting diapers, and clothing."

"When is your appointment?" Jessica wondered, a grin on her face. "We can all go with you, it will be fun, and we'll take the pictures so we can document this whole thing,"

I want to groan at this.

When I had first found out that I was pregnant, the last thing that came to my mind was documenting this whole thing. It wasn't my plan to have a child, for a long time I just wanted to forget that this was even happening, but I had to come to realization at some point that I was a mother, regardless as to how this baby came, and it certainly wasn't my baby's fault that I had been _raped_.

Maybe I should try to be more open minded to this any way, this was my first child. And hopefully I could look back and say that I wouldn't change a thing about this situation.

"That sounds great," I forced myself to smile. "My appointment is after school on Monday, I'll actually have to leave a little early during the last class of the day to get there on time,"

"Well, I don't think that would be a problem," Jessica shrugged, a grin on her face. "This is so exciting Bella, why didn't you tell us sooner,"

I breathed out, pausing only for a second. "It's not usually something that just comes up in conversation; I really didn't want to say anything until I was beginning to show..."

"You don't at all look pregnant," Mike said his eyes going down to my stomach before scanning the rest of my body. "I would have never suspected."

"Honestly, if I were to wear my regular sizes it would show… I've been wearing larger clothes." I admitted quietly, and slowly I raised my shirt just enough for them to see the small bump of my stomach.

Their eyes all went wide and instantly I felt them all circle around me, their hands going towards the bump.

"Can I feel it?" Angela spoke up quietly, the only one to ask, and the only one that hadn't made a move towards my stomach.

I nodded with a weak smile. "Go ahead…"

As I said this multiple hands lightly went to my stomach.

I felt a little light-headed, and at the same time I absolutely hated the attention forced upon me. I regretted saying anything about the pregnancy, I had just wished that no one would have known… and now that Jessica knows, I'm sure the rest of Forks would know by tomorrow.

Wonderful…


	15. Chapter 15

**Bella's Point of View**

* * *

><p>Monday came too soon. I wasn't ready to face school today. There was no doubt in my mind that the whole school would know I was pregnant. They would know that not only was my innocence taken from me, but also my entire life was taken from me.<p>

Although I loved the unborn child inside of me, there was a part of me that is pained about this whole situation. I had wished that I could have had this child to a man that loved the both of us, and could help me give him or her, the life they deserve.

But I guess when life hands you lemons…

My only hope was that Edward would be back, that would at the very least put my mind at ease. I honestly hadn't been able to stop thinking about him since he had stopped coming to school.

"How are you feeling today Bells?" Charlie wondered, pouring himself a cup of coffee, that I had just finished making. His expression was tired, but he kept a smile on his face as he turned to face me.

"I'm feeling alright," I nodded, trying to return the smile in my best efforts. "Just have a bit of a headache today, not to bad at all."

He nodded, his eyes traveling down to my stomach, before looking back at my eyes. "Today is the big day I suppose; you're going to find out the gender?"

"Yeah, I'll just be heading over to the hospital after school,"

"Would you like me to be there with you?"

I was touched by his offer. I truly wouldn't have thought that Charlie of all people would be so inclined in helping me with the baby. But in a way I could understand. There was a lot of my childhood that he had missed, pretty much all of it if you asked me… this was almost like his second chance.

"Thanks dad, but you don't have to; a few of my friends at school will be coming with me, and I understand that you have to work late this week," I said with a smaller smile.

He paused for a moment before sighing. "It might be a little tough leaving early Bells, but I want to show I support you, I just don't want you to feel alone."

I nodded quietly, and awkwardly went to him, giving him a hug.

He responded with just as much awkwardness as he hugged me back.

Charlie and I were a lot alike; we weren't much of showing how we felt, even more so in a physical way, but this had really warmed my heart. To know that no matter what happened today my dad would be by my side to still love and support the both of us.

"I don't feel alone dad, thank you for everything though," I said quietly as we moved slightly part. "When you get home from work I'll tell you all about it."

He smiled, and nodded. "Alright Bella, if you need me for anything, I'm just a phone call away." He now was moving towards the door. "Have a good day at school,"

With that Charlie walked out of the house, leaving me alone to my thoughts. I smiled to myself, watching as his police cruiser slowly rolled out of the driveway, and speedily down the road.

I was lucky to have such a great dad… I had only wished the same thing for my child… I wished more than anything to give them this… I just didn't know how… I didn't know how I could ever trust anyone with my baby.

Today was going to be a hard day… I just had that feeling deep in my gut. I walked through the kitchen, tidying up a bit, and grabbing myself a small snack to eat on the ride to school.

I was sliding my shoes on, and picking up my book bag when I heard a quiet honk from outside. Frowning I went to the window, and gasped at who I saw parked in my driveway.

There sat a silver Volvo, leaning against it was Edward Cullen, looking just as handsome as I remembered. His eyes were cautious as he stared towards my house.

My heart was beating rapidly in my chest as I quickly threw a coat on, and pushed my way out the door, eager to get to him.

"Edward, what are you doing here?" I said, trying not to seem joyous that he was here. "Were have you been?"

His expression at first had been hard, but as his eyes locked on mine I saw warmth crawl slowly into them. "Good morning Bella, I was just wondering if you would like a ride to school." His tone was polite, and welcoming.

I smiled in response. "I would love a ride." I didn't hesitate to go to him now. "But I hope you plan on answering my questions." I said giving him a firm look.

He paused, a frown coming to his face. "I can't promise anything," He nicely opened the passenger side door for me.

I frowned as well, and reluctantly got in; keeping an eye on him as he gently closed the door, and strolled over to the driver's side. He walked at such a normal pace that it was honestly hard to believe that he was anything but normal.

But I remembered his words. He said he wasn't normal… he wasn't human… and I wanted to find out exactly what he was, it couldn't be that bad could it?

As soon as he got inside the car I felt the soft purr of his Volvo as he started it, and in a flash we were flying down the driveway, and soaring in the direction of school.

I wasn't exactly sure how fast he was going, but it felt like this was much too fast; I didn't dare look at the speedometer. I forced myself to focus on Edward, which was very easy to do.

"So, were have you been?" I asked once more, watching his expression closely. "It's like you disappeared."

He sighed, not looking at me, but also not looking at the road, which didn't put me at ease.

"I've been doing some investigating…" He said quietly, a glare coming to his face. "With a good amount of results,"

I raised my brow at him. "What were you investigating?"

"The man who… took away your innocence." His voice was cold, and bitter. It brought chills to run down my spine.

"What about him…" I winced, not wanting to think of him. "Did you find out who he was…"

For a moment I was afraid to hear his answer, if he did figure out who it was; would I really want to know? For so long I could at least pretend that he was some imaginary figure… but finding out about this man would quickly change that… he would be a man… a man that lived only a few miles away from me that was fully capable of raping another woman… it was scary.

"No, but we have greatly narrowed it down to three man," Edward said with a serious look. "And Bella, I don't want you to go near La Push, ever."

I swallowed, glancing down at my hands before peeking up at him.

His golden eyes peered down at me, expression hard, but I could see there was another emotion in him, trying to force its way out, but he masked that emotion with seriousness.

"What is it Bella?" He asked, raising his brow, dazzling me in that very moment.

I paused, slightly distracted by this action, and blushed as I realized that I had just been staring at him. "Oh… I-I umm… I spent most of my weekend at La Push…"

Edward's hands gripped the wheel tightly, and his jaw clenched shut. "Bella, do you know how stupid that is… how dangerous that is?" His tone always was a growl. "The man who did this to you… is a local of that area, and you just go there… why?"

"I don't want to let that man control my life… I want to still do the things that everyone else does… it's not fair that he has done the things he has done to me… I can't let him take another thing from me… I should be able to go where ever I want without fear," I ranted, getting angry with this whole conversation.

Edward sighed aggressively, pinching the bridge of his nose. "He won't take anything more from you, but can't you wait until he is found, and locked up forever before taking a vacation in his backyard." He said frowning at me.

I understood his point, and I had to admit… it probably was a pretty stupid idea of me to just go there… just to prove the point to myself that I wouldn't let what happen ruin my life…

Tears stung in my eyes, and I quickly looked away from him, hoping that he wouldn't see.

But of course he noticed almost instantly, and his expression became soft. He slowly moved his hand towards me, lightly touching my shoulder; which sent a shiver to run through me, and electricity to bite at my skin.

"Bella, I'm so sorry… I'm being completely insensitive… I have no clue what you could possibly be going through… just understand that I don't want to see you get hurt… I don't want you to ever be in danger…" His voice was soft, and gentle; just like his hand against my shoulder.

I nodded, feeling comforted by his words.

At this moment I badly wanted to move closer to him, I loved how his hands felt, cold, and smooth, like granite.

I glanced up at him, getting lost in his butterscotch eyes, I felt blush cover my cheeks warmly. And I held my breath as his hand trailed down my arm with feather light touches, all the way down my side until it rested on my thigh.

My heart was beating so hard in my chest that it was hard to breath, but all I could think of was the fact that Edward was touching me.

His expression was unreadable, and when he took his hand away from me I almost whimpered from the loss as he returned it to the wheel, and peeled his eyes off me, and back to the road.

For a while it was completely silent in his car, and by the time I had gotten out of my daze, I realized that we were pulling in the school parking lot.

"Wait… you were supposed to tell me…what are you… you said you weren't normal… or human for that matter… what are you Edward?" I demanded.

He didn't meet my gaze for a long time as I turned his car off. "Meet me at my locker at lunch," Was all he said, and he was getting out in a flash.

I didn't even have time to protest as he made his way to my door, opening it for me, a frown on his face. "Will you tell me at lunch?" I asked, slowly getting out of his car.

He ran a hand through his messy bronze curls, glancing at me with a tight look. "I will… but I must warn you… this has to be kept a secret, it's very dangerous for you to know about my family and I."

I nodded seriously. "I promise I won't say anything, I would never…"

"I'll see you at lunch Bella," He responded almost abruptly, and quickly he was walking past me in a speed that there was no way I would be able to keep up with.

I frown, but as I turned around, I realized why he had walked off so fast.

Jessica, and Angela came scrambling over with eager looks on their faces. Seeing them just reminded me that my secret was out in the open…

I inwardly groaned.

Great. Well… let's get this over with.

* * *

><p><strong>Please leave me a review <strong>

**Your feedback really brightens my day, and pushes me to update a little faster. **

**So far, does anyone have any favorite chapters? I would have to say, this chapter is going to my favorite for now. **

**THANKS FOR READING **


	16. Chapter 16

**Edward's Point of View **

* * *

><p>I had to admit… I was very concerned for Bella today.<p>

The thoughts I was hearing around me, where horrible, and cruel. The only thing that seemed to be in the student's minds today was Bella, and her pregnancy.

_Yeah, I bet she wasn't even really raped; it was just a cover up so everyone wouldn't think she was a tramp. _

I bit back a growl, doing my best to push out everything I was hearing, but some of the thoughts were so loud, it was hard to ignore. It was driving me crazy, I had never wanted to murder a whole school before… but the thought of doing so was tempting.

_She probably would open her legs to everyone, that's why she got raped, and now she is knocked up… serves her right. _

I tried to keep my expression blank as I watched the group of kids pass me that had been thinking those inexcusable thoughts. Quickly I went to Bella's locker, and sighed, running a hand through my hair.

Please let Bella be oblivious to these rumors.

The moment I saw her face I breathed out a sigh in relieve. She had a beautiful smile across her face as she made it to my side. "Hey," Her voice filled me with emotions that I wasn't familiar with.

"Hello Bella, how was classes today?" I wondered, raising a brow at her as we began to walk towards the lunch room.

She seemed to be in a much too cheerful mood, it really wasn't like her what so ever.

"Oh, horrible, but better than what I had thought."

So badly, I wanted to see in her head, I wanted to hear what she was thinking, out of everyone in the entire world the one person I would have loved to hear, I can't.

"Did someone hurt you?" I asked, frowning, feeling a growl bubbling in my chest. I forced it back with a hard swallow.

"No, just… the only one that really gave me a problem was Lauren. "She was a bit harsh… she called me a liar, and a no good floozy."

I grinded my teeth together in anger, feeling like if someone looked at Bella the wrong way I would rip their throat out.

"And you're ok… with that?"

She frowned for just a second before responding with a small smile. "Well no, but not everyone will believe me, and a lot of people may change their opinions about me… but I still have my family."

I wanted badly to say that she had me as well… but it would have been so wrong of me to say… I could keep her safe from everything… except for myself…

The longer I was in contact with her; the harder it was to resist her. It almost felt like I needed to be here, by her side, keeping her, and her child safe… was that what I wanted… I think so…

"On a more positive note, it seems that Angela is a very kind, supporting friend," I brought up, offering her a grin.

She seemed to pause for a second, watching my expression, and the gorgeous shade of red washed over her cheeks instantly.

The color was the most appealing thing that I had ever set eyes on. What I would have given to touch her cheek.

She nodded with a smile, but didn't comment as we managed to make it into the lunch line. I watched her closely, making sure that she was getting a good amount of food. I myself picked up a few things for her myself as I stacked up my tray.

I didn't have to turn and look to know that the whole school was watching between the two of us, the thoughts were assaulting my ears left and right.

_What does that slut think she is… getting pregnant wasn't enough for her… now she has to take the hottest guys in school? _

I'm glad Bella couldn't hear this filth, this wouldn't help her, and it would just put unnecessary stress on her, which wasn't good for her… I wanted to think of some way to get her away from his place.

Slowly I guided Bella to a table were we had some privacy.

_That Cullen guy is lucky, if I had money, I would have chicks crawling all over me to…_

I shifted my head to the side, recognizing that voice to be Mike Newton. When our gaze met her responded with a cold glare as he looked away from the two of us.

I cracked a smile at this, snickering under my breath, although I could feel the pang of jealous bite at me from his words. A waste of space like him… he was no good for Bella…

"Hey, are you alright, you seem kind of spacey?" Bella questioned, beginning to chew on her food.

I shook my head. "Yes I'm fine, just thinking,"

"Well, do you mind telling me more about the guys you had been investigating?" She muttered her eyes going down to her food before looking back up at me. "You never did tell me who they were."

I nodded. "Three men, all locals of La Push, they are the only possibilities." I watched her expression carefully.

"Alright tell me," She said eagerly, a sad look on her face.

"Their names are Sam, Paul, and Jared," I said, feeling the urge to go to La Push right now, and kill all three of them.

Her eyes widened, and I could hear her heart racing deeply in her chest. For a moment I was distracted by the sound.

"I-I've met those men…" She said barely above a whisper.

"What?" I snapped, glaring at the thought of this. How could I have been so careless to leave her side, she wouldn't have gone wondering into La Push if I would have been there.

This is all my fault.

She stuttered for a moment. "When I went to the beach, they had stopped by, and were talking to us…"

Her words weren't completely sinking in to me, I was to angered at myself, that I couldn't bring myself to focus.

"What did they say to you?" I forced between my teeth.

If only she knew how much guilt I had fighting inside me. I wanted nothing more than to just take her in my arms, and never leave her out of my sight again.

"I can't remember exact details, but I do no they were very strange, and the one guy… he asked me about my pregnancy… I just… that whole day was such a blur to me… I was so embarrassed and upset with everyone knowing that the key details aren't really clear." Bella explained, hiding her face in her hands.

My insides warmed at her sadness, and softly took her hands from her face, seeing her eyes shining with tears.

"Bella, please don't cry, I'm sorry if I'm upsetting you," I said frowning slightly.

I didn't want to make her cry.

Now I really felt like a monster. She deserved so much better than this. I knew that… but… I couldn't for one moment imagine her with anyone else… but… me.

"You're not upsetting me, I'm just ashamed of myself, I should have known better than going now… it's time for me to wake up; I'm a mother… I need to start acting like one… I could have put the both of us in danger, and for what? To prove a point?"

"Don't be so hard on yourself," I protested. "If you ask me, you are doing fine Bella, you will be a wonderful mother, and I won't let anything happen to either of you."

Something a little stronger than butterflies bounced around inside of my stomach as she smiled at me. I got lost in her chocolate brown eyes as she gazed at me.

I could feel my body leaning forward, but it hadn't registered into my mind before I felt my lips come in contact with her forehead. Quickly I moved away, kicking myself for letting me lose control like that.

She stared at me wide eyed, her face turning pink. "Oh," She let slip from her mouth, her jaw sliding open to make an 'o' with her lips.

I tried to regain my control as I responded. "I'm sorry about that Bella," I muttered, half tempted to get up and leave before I did something worse.

"No," She said to quickly, her face turning pinker. "I mean, I didn't mind it." Her words were rushing together.

I tried holding back a smile, I turned glancing towards my family for just a moment, listening to their thoughts buzz.

_Man, Eddie sure did grow a set all of a sudden. _

I fought back an urge to glare back at Emmett for that, but Alice's thought made me freeze.

_Edward, just kiss her for real, she loves you back… just let her be with you Edward, it's the best way to protect her to… you know that. _

Slowly I closed my eyes, pinching the bridge of my nose, letting out a sigh.

Why did my feelings have to be so complicated? I wanted to be with Bella yes, but I was just as dangerous to her, and her child… would it be the right thing to do?

Bella was again getting my attention, her big brown eyes watching me with full attention. "Anyway, you do have more explaining to do," She reminded me.

I mentally groaned. I had been hoping she would have forgotten about all of that. "Yes, I suppose I do,"

She nodded, and pressed on. "So… what are you?" She said in a low voice.

_Don't you dare tell her Edward. I'll kill you. Do you know how much danger you are putting us in just by talking to her right now? Think of someone other than yourself. _Rosalie's thoughts were loud, and undeniably bitter.

_This isn't a good idea… _Jasper reflected, but his tone was much more passive, and calm.

I understood why they both had felt this way, but I had already made my mind up. I was to tell Bella the truth, that's what she deserved, and with any luck she would be too afraid to come around me.

"Bella, what I am… is a secret, it must stay that way, this is something that can never be repeated, it would mean your life if anyone else would find out,"

She nodded, her eyes seeming to brighten as she waited expectantly. "I completely understand, you can trust me."

I nodded.

I knew I could trust her.

"I'll give you one hint, it should be all that you need to figure out exactly what I am, I'd rather not say it out loud with the possibility of other listening in," I spoke quietly to her.

She but her lip, a small frown on her face, but again she nodded.

"I drink blood," I said very lowly, and closed my eyes for just a second, fearing her immediate reaction.

I didn't hear anything from her; she made no sounds, not a gasp, anything, so I finally met her gaze.

She stared back at me; obvious surprise was in her eyes, but no fear.

"Well, that does kind of answer all the questions than… but it doesn't make any sense… you are out during the day…." She said quietly, her tone was serious.

Regardless to this tense situation, I couldn't help the amused smile on my face at her words. There was still so little she knew about us… and I found comfort in that… even though I knew it wouldn't be long until she knew everything… I just wanted to take my time with easing her into this concept.

"I'll explain myself much more thoroughly later, but right now we need to get going," I said gently, hoping she was alright with this.

She raised a brow at me, and looked around, gasping in surprise to see the empty lunch room around us. "I didn't even hear the bell ring," She muttered, and quickly stood up.

"Alright I guess… Edward…" She paused, watching me as we walked up to the front of the lunch room to dump our trays.

"Yes Bella," I wondered, watching her curiously.

I badly wished I could see into her mind at this moment. I wanted to know what she really thought about all of this… I was dying to hear what she thought of me being a vampire… would she accept it?

"I have an appointment after school, to find out the gender, and kind of get a check up on everything, Angela left home sick, and Jess had got asked out on a date this afternoon… so I'm kind of alone… and you drove me to school… so I was just wondering if you could come with me."

My dead heart began to stir in my chest at her words.

Maybe she would be alright with me being a vampire… even though she shouldn't be… it was so dangerous… and yet here she was, wanting me to be there for her… And I would just that…

"I would love to Bella," I said, and smiled in response to her smiling red face.

She again bit her lip, and walked very close to me as we made our way to our class. "Thanks Edward," Her voice was quiet, but I could hear her clearly.

* * *

><p><strong>We will find out the gender in the next chapter.<strong>

**Thank you for reviewing.**

**Should she have a boy? Or a girl? **

* * *

><p><strong>Az<strong>


	17. Chapter 17

**Sam's Point of View **

* * *

><p>"So, has there been any word from Bella?" I asked, trying to keep my voice even.<p>

Billy glanced at me, "I haven't really spoken to Charlie for a while, but I'm sure she is doing as ok as she possibly could, in her situation,"

I nodded, and sighed, rubbing the back of my neck. "If you happen to speak with Charlie, could you let him know that I'm sorry to hear what happened to Bella, and we are going to do whatever we can to find out who did this to her,"

I felt horrible saying these words, knowing that this was a bold-faced lie. I knew exactly where that monster was… and he deserved to get locked away forever… but there was a pack that needed me… I at least had to wait just a little longer… It won't be much all too much longer now… I would pay for my crimes…

But until that time, I would do what I could to make it up to Bella.

Billy watched me, a sad look on his face. "Jacob has taken this very seriously… I think he is getting feelings for Bella… and I don't know what I should tell him… she isn't just some girl, like all the rest… she has a child, and she needs a man in her life, not another child, and we both know that Jacob isn't ready for something like that…"

I glared at the thought of Jacob stealing my rightful place. But quickly I pushed that thought away.

That wasn't my place… I was the monster here.

But I couldn't help how I felt… that child… I just wanted the best life for that child, and if that meant a life without knowing me, that's exactly what I wanted for them…

It still hurt, the thought of never meeting my child… of never letting Bella know how sorry I was that I had done this to her, and wasn't there to help. I wished to take this pain away from her, and undo the past… I just wanted a chance to make things right… and possibly be a father to this child.

"I know exactly what you mean Billy, but… I'm sure that Bella will find her way, she is a strong woman… she has gone through so much, and yet she is still strong… not a lot of people could do this and keep their sanity."

He nodded silently. "Well, I'll talk with Charlie later tonight, and find out what's going on with Bella,"

Relieve pinched at me. At least I had a way of knowing what was going on with the child.

"Thank you Billy,"

* * *

><p><strong>Bella's Point of View <strong>

School had ended so quickly, I wasn't sure exactly what to think of at this point, it was split between the gender of the baby, and the new information Edward had given me today.

Edward was a vampire.

He had openly admitted this to me, and soon I would be given more details of this. I wasn't afraid. I didn't care that he was dangerous. I didn't care that he could kill me in any moment. I had feelings for him. I couldn't deny that any longer.

Since I had felt his lips against my skin, I decided right then and there that I was unconditionally and irrevocably in love with him. I yearned to feel his lips against mine. To have him that close to me sent a chill down my spine.

I had been so distracted by my own thoughts that I hadn't realized that Edward had successfully led me to his car, and got me inside, without breaking my train of thought for one second.

I watched as he moved to the driver's side and got in, giving me his famous crooked grin that sent butterflies bouncing around in my stomach.

"What are you thinking about?" He wondered, starting up his car with a light hum from the engine.

I couldn't help the blush that spread across my cheeks. "Honestly, I was thinking about you." I admitted quietly, and I could practically feel the heat coming off my cheeks.

His eyes shifted to me curiously, his golden eyes engulfing me, sending my heart racing, even as he rose a brow at me. "What about me?"

I shook my head. "It's not important," Quickly I changed the topic. "So, you're a vampire…" I blurted out.

He sighed, returning his eyes to the road. "Yeah, unfortunately,"

"You never did answer my question from earlier," I pointed out. "I do want to know about you… and your family,"

He chuckled with no humor. "It doesn't scare you?" He looked at me doubtful.

"No, it doesn't matter to me,"

"That doesn't make any sense what so ever Bella, do you realize I could easily kill you and your baby… easily… with the flick of my wrist, it would be over.

I nodded seriously. "I understand that, but I know that you wouldn't hurt us… you saved my life…"

"I would never want to hurt you… never on purpose, but that doesn't mean that I won't lose control around you, the only thing that is keeping me at bay is the smell of the child's blood," He said, narrowing his eyes as the road.

This confused me.

"What do you mean, why would my baby's blood affect anything…"

Edward seemed to grit his teeth. "Bella, the La Push locals, they aren't exactly normal either…"

I frowned; worry hitting hard into me, making it hard to breath. "You mean, they are… supernatural as well…"

He nodded, not meeting my gaze. "They are our natural enemies, wolves," He spit, as if it was a swear word.

My eyes grew, and I gasped looking down at my stomach than back to him. "So… I'm carrying… a werewolf?"

Edward paused, glancing at me for a moment. "Possibly, it's possibly to get the genes, but it's possible that it will stay dormant, there are many locals that don't receive the gene."

This was slightly enough to calm me… but there was still a piece of me that worried about the risk of my child being cursed.

I didn't want to think of this anymore.

"Ok, enough side tracking me, I want to hear more about you, and your family."

Edward let out a breathy sigh, before nodding in obvious reluctance. "Alright, but Bella, if you were smart you would listen to what I'm saying, and avoid me."

I rolled my eyes, but didn't comment. I already knew that wasn't the case.

Edward went on to explain everything; he answered my every question without hesitation, and with unblinking honesty. He almost seemed to make the concept of being a vampire to also be a curse.

He saw himself as a monster, but I didn't see that. He fed from animals… he saved my life, he does everything in his power to keep the people around him safe, and not in danger. What about that makes him a monster?

A true monster would do nothing but hurt you… like the man who had raped me… and left me alone to care for a child that I had not been ready to raise.

I felt that I was ready now… and it was because of Edward, he gave me hope that there really were good people in the world that wouldn't hurt me… he was the best example I could find.

He gave me the courage to say I wasn't alone.

I could only wish that someday he might return the feelings I have for him. But who was I trying to fool, someone so amazing wouldn't settle for someone so plain and ordinary like me… on top of that… I was pregnant with another man's child… That isn't actually something that guys would seek in a woman.

The rest of the ride to the hospital was rather soothing, he played a CD; that gave me a feeling calming feeling, it was familiar, I just couldn't put my finger on it. It put me at ease, and for a moment I spoke my mind without thinking.

"You're a good person Edward, I don't know why you don't see that," I said lightly, glancing over to his hard expression.

"I'm not good Bella, I'm dangerous, don't ever forget that," He said, his tone was calm, but the emotion that I saw in his eyes brought a flutter to my chest.

"I know what you're capable of… but it doesn't matter… I trust you…"

"Don't…"

"But I do… it doesn't change how I feel…" I quickly stopped that sentence, my face going red as I realized what I had almost admitted to.

His eyes now snapped to mine, an intense look on his face. His hand gently went out to my face. The coldness sent my heart racing, and slowly I leaned into the touch. "How… can you be so close to me… and not be afraid… and not see me for who I really am…"

I lightly shook my head, "It's you that doesn't see yourself clearly, I see perfectly fine, that you are a great man… and I… care deeply for you,"

I closed my eyes in embarrassment, afraid to look into his eyes after admitting this. I didn't know what brought me to speak this, but I couldn't hold it back any further.

He was quiet for a very long time, so I quietly peaked at his expression, surprised to not see anger in his expression. The only thing that I could read from his face was warmth.

"Bella," He whispered quietly, his eyes slowly trailing down from my eyes down to where my hands were in my lap. "I can't even explain to you how wrong this is… but…"

My heart was racing at his words; I leaned in closer to him, overwhelmed by my sudden rush of feelings.

He leaned in at the same moment, and as our lips came together I felt electricity flew through my body, and the world spin around me. My insides tangled with warmth.

I didn't want to pull away, but too soon Edward had ended the kiss, a crooked smile on his face. "I care about you to Bella, more than you will ever understand… and I'm sorry… I am a selfish creature… I want to be by your side… for forever." He said gently.

I couldn't even find words to express the happiness that came to me as he had said this. "Edward, I don't care what you are, I'd gladly be by your side, vampire or not,"

His smile went slightly smaller, and he sighed, his hand lightly stroking my warm face. "Well, Bella, you better get in there, we might miss your appointment,"

My jaw dropped as I realized that we had sat in the parking lot of the hospital for a while. "Oh, alright yeah, we should get going," I agreed.

We made our way into the hospital, I gave the receptionist my name, and she didn't even give me time to take my seat in the waiting room, she quickly had me going back to a room.

I tried not to make a face as the receptionist made 'goo-goo' faces at Edward; I did my best to ignore it as she left us alone in the room.

Edward came to my side, lightly taking my hand in his, and lightly running his long smooth fingers over mine. "Are you alright?"

I nodded, smiling slightly. "I'm perfectly fine, just anxious to find out how my baby is doing,"

He returned the smile, and lightly nodded. "The baby sounds very healthy, and very peaceful," He said quietly.

"You can hear the baby?" I asked astonished.

Suddenly the door came flying open, ending our conversation, as the doctor had come in with his usual laid-back smile.

"Miss Swan, how are we today?" He said pleasantly.

Better than anyone would ever understand.

"I'm alright," I threw Edward a secret smile, before looking back towards the doctor eagerly.

"Well that's great, let's take a little look how the little one is doing as well," He said, and didn't hesitate to begin his inspections.

"Very healthy, you must really have taken good care of yourself," He appraised me. "No let's see… you would like to know the gender?"

He was setting up the machine to begin the sonogram, my stomach was already showing, and the gel was cold, and damp on my skin.

"Yes please," I said, and closed my eyes as I felt something run over my stomach.

"It appears to be…" He paused for just a moment, than spoke with certainty. "A girl,"

* * *

><p><strong>So a lot happened in this chapter, what do you all think? <strong>

**Review and let me know. **

* * *

><p><strong>Az<strong>


	18. Chapter 18

**Bella's Point of View**

* * *

><p>After the appointment, I called both Charlie and Rene to let them know the news of the gender. Rene was ecstatic, and hounded me for details on school… and boys, I decided not to offer any details yet on Edward, I would wait for a bit on that topic. Charlie on the other hand seemed more stressed out by the fact that I was having a girl, but just as happy as Rene.<p>

After ending the calls, Edward and I started back for Forks. The silence in the car was nice, it wasn't uncomfortable, it was soothing, but I had to break the silence. "Thank you," I said quietly, watching as his golden eyes landed on me, bringing a chill to roll down my spine.

"For what?" He wondered, watching me with a small smile.

"Being there for me, it really means a lot,"

His eyes softened, and lightly he took my hand, just like he did in the hospital. Gently I intertwined our fingers, enjoying how it felt to be in contact with him. The coldness put me at ease, and at the same time filled my head with millions of thoughts of getting closer.

"Of course, I'm always here for you,"

My heart squeezed at his words. "Forever?" I wondered.

"Forever, until you cast me away," He answered with a slight frown.

"I would never," I said quietly, sharing the frown.

"Bella, if I hurt you… ever… I could never forgive myself,"

I shook my head, squeezing his hand in mine. "I know you won't hurt me… not me or my baby… I trust you."

He sighed, and nodded quietly, watching the road.

When we managed to get back to Charlie's place, I bite my lip, knowing that this was going to have to be good bye.

He gave me a half-smile, and lightly leaned forward. "I'll see you soon Bella," He whispered, and gently touched his lips to mine.

I responded by pushing myself closer to him, deepening the kiss instantly. He shifted, seeming to be alarmed by the suddenness of my attack, but to my delight kissed back with just as much passion.

When we pulled apart I was breathing unsteadily and unsteadily got out of his car. "Alright, I guess I'll see you… soon," I smiled, and excitedly made my way to the door of the house, stumbling only a few times before making my way inside.

I wasn't sure what he meant by soon, but something in my gut was telling me that it would actually be sooner than I had planned.

"Bells, hey, how are you feeling?" Charlie greeted me as I entered the living room. He had been sitting on the couch, sipping from his beer, a baseball game was on, but it didn't really seem to gain his attention as he watched me.

"I'm feeling great," I responded, unable to hold back my smile.

"Who was that, that had dropped you off?" He said suspicion clearly in his tone, and expression.

My face turned slightly pink. "A guy from school," I commented, trying not to seem too giddy over the fact.

"A Cullen, by the looks of it…Edwin… right?" Charlie muttered, reading my expression closely.

"It's Edward, dad,"

"Right, so…" He paused. "Are you two… dating or something?"

I wasn't really sure how to respond to this. "Well… kinda… maybe…"

Charlie gave me a look. "Just be careful Bells… I just don't want to see you getting hurt… and with this baby… she is really going to need you… your complete attention at all times…" He gave me a sad look. "I know your teenage years has been robbed from you… but now that you are a mother, you can't be focusing on school crushes,"

I understood exactly what he was saying, and I agreed with him completely, but what he didn't understand was the fact that with Edward, and I… it wasn't a school crush.

"I understand, Charlie I know you are looking out for me, and the baby… but this is different… please just trust me… I'm not one to pay any attention to guys… Edward is different."

Charlie stayed quiet for a long time, and eventually he nodded, sighing in defeat. "Alright Bells… I trust you… by the way… Billy called for you earlier… he was just wondering how you were doing with everything."

Well that was nice of him.

But… he was from La Push, and even though I knew that he didn't do anything to hurt me I had a very hard time with trusting anyone from La Push… and I knew it wasn't fair… hopefully someday I wouldn't be like that…

"That was awfully nice of him," I commented, watching him closely.

Charlie shrugged. "I suppose… but he just sounded really off when I was talking to him…"

I frowned slightly. "What do you think is up with him?"

"I don't know… maybe I'm just being paranoid…" He shrugged.

Charlie and I stood and talked for a while more, until I began to yawn, and he insisted for me to go to bed. I gladly did as he said, and got myself up in my room.

Upon opening the door I jumped nearly ten feet as I saw someone sitting in my bed. I was able to catch my breath when I realized that it was Edward. He gave me an amused grin as I came over to him and sat down.

"You scared me," I muttered, getting comfy beside him on the bed.

"I'm sorry, didn't mean to scare you," He said quietly, and lightly stroked my cheek. "You should get some sleep,"

"Will you stay?" I wondered, not liking the thought of him being away from me… even as I slept… I just felt so safe when I was around him, I loved the feeling.

"Of course," He whispered, and slowly leaned down, kissing the top of my head. "Now shh, go to sleep,"

I didn't argue with him. I truly was extremely tired. It had been a long day, and with Edward being here right beside me I knew I would be getting a good night sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Sam's Point of View<strong>

Billy had come over not too long ago to let me know the big news that Bella had received today. She was pregnant with a baby girl. I had a daughter.

Tears swelled in my eyes. I didn't understand how I could be so happy, and at the same time be so miserable. I wanted nothing more than be with my daughter… make her happy… raise her with Bella… I wanted to be a parent… I wanted to take responsibility for her…

I wanted to be her father… I wanted to make this up to Bella, and possibly work something out with her so I could see the baby. I knew I didn't deserve this… and I knew that there was no way that this was ever going to be possible… but I couldn't help but hope that someday I would get to meet my child… and be in her life…

She would need a father-figure wouldn't she? And Bella would need a man in her life to protect her, and our daughter?

Who would she find to take my place?

If she finds a fit father I would gladly do whatever she would want me to, leave forever… or have a part in my daughter's life… it would be up to her… I just… wish things would have been different.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you guys think of Sam so far in the story? <strong>

**Please let me know in a review. **

**Thanks for reading! **

**The next update will be coming soon! Thank you all for your devotion and patience with this story. **

* * *

><p><strong>Az<strong>


	19. Chapter 19

**Bella's Point of View **

* * *

><p>I never thought life could be so amazing now that I was with Edward; he truly opened my eyes to everything that I was missing out on, by being human. There was no telling where we would end up.<p>

We explored every inch of Forks, including a beautiful meadow, filled with flowers, and warmth that I thought I wouldn't ever feel again after leaving Arizona.

Edward had managed to get us up to the tops of the trees, and mountains, offering me the most gorgeous views that I could have never imagined in my wildest dreams.

He showed me the beauty of Forks, and I loved every minute of my time with him. Within our fun, he had taken me to his house to meet his family… it was the most nervous I had ever been in my entire life… But it wasn't horrible… they actually really seemed to like me… and accept me… even Rosalie.

At first she had come at me as a cold and unwelcoming person, but we both had something in common, that put us on civil grounds. Her innocence had been taken from her… just like me… but she still didn't completely like me… I could tell… eventually I would find out why… but I was too afraid of her to ask.

Charlie seemed to accept Edward just as much, but of course he still reminded me to be careful… that was just a father's way of saying that he cared I suppose, and it didn't bother me for a minute.

I was so thankful for the people in my life, I was happy to say that I really hoped that the baby would be coming out soon; she would be surrounded by so many people that loved, and supported her. It was all that I had ever wanted for her.

Charlie had managed to get a small nursery set up in the guest room, but the cradle sat in my room. He knew that I wouldn't want to take my eyes off her for one minute at night.

By now the bump in my stomach was doubled in size, it was nearly impossible to fit into my regular clothing. Alice had sprung to get me some maternity clothes, but I really didn't want to wear them… it was bad enough to come to terms that I was getting bigger… and closer to the time for my baby to come out into the world.

It filled me with excitement, and anxiety. I was just worried that I wouldn't make a good mother… the only thing that helped me through this was the fact that I knew Edward was at my side.

Only three more months left, and this pregnancy would be over, it still felt like there was so much to do.

"Bella," Edward's voice was gentle. "Love, what are you thinking?"

I smiled, turning in bed to look into his golden eyes. "I'm just thinking about the baby,"

His hand lightly went to the bump of my stomach, his fingers lighting stoking my skin. In response I felt a gentle kick. "She will be coming out soon, isn't she?"

I nodded, smiling to myself, closing my eyes again in peace. "I can't wait… I'm just worried; I want to give her so much more than I can offer her at this point."

Edward gave me a thoughtful look. "I could offer the both of you everything, the world, if that's what you want."

His expression was eager, and warm.

"That just doesn't feel right to me, you have already done so much for me; I couldn't accept another thing." I said with a sad smile.

His golden butterscotch eyes gazed at me, his one brow raising slightly as he flashed me his crooked grin. "Nonsense, after what you went through, and will continue going through, you deserve to be happy."

My heart was beating fast in my chest as I got lost in the beauty of him. It took me a moment to regain my thoughts to answer. "Buying me things… giving me the world… that isn't wants going to make me happy… being with you… just knowing that you… could somehow have feelings for someone… like me… it's the best gift I could ever receive."

Edward now frowned, his hand reaching out and gently stroking my face. "Don't say such things, you're a beautiful, and very brave woman, I consider myself the luckiest man in the world to have stolen your heart."

My heart leaped at his words, causing blush to come to my cheeks.

I tried to force my blush away, and calm myself down enough that hopefully Edward wouldn't notice how loud my heart had been beating. But I knew he could hear it.

"So, have you thought of any names love?" Edward wondered, distractedly he pinched a few strains of my hair between his fingers, lightly pulling, and playing with it. He looked up at me from under his eye lashes.

At that moment I badly wanted to crush my lips to him, and get as close as I could, but I fought back the urge. "Just a few names, but I haven't really decided on anything yet."

His eyes dancing with curiosity, and slowly tucked my hair behind my ear. "Let me hear what you have come up with," He said quietly, leaning back to lay beside me on my bed.

I shifted myself so I was more turned his way, and lightly pressed my bump close to him. I loved how his coldness felt against my skin. It always seemed to calm the baby's movements down.

His hands gently felt my bump, resting there, and slowly he looked up at me warmth in his eyes.  
>"If it's a girl, I came up with three names," I started. "But I have decided that no matter what, the middle name should be Carli, after all that Charlie has done for me… I think this would be the best way to show him how much I appreciated that." I shrugged with a small smile.<p>

Edward smiled at that, his fingers lightly tracing shapes on my skin, leaving the feeling of electricity to bounces around, and nipping at me. I welcomed the feeling. "That's very kind of you Bella,"

"The names I thought of were Vanna, Alida, or Kylie," I said, and slowly laid my head down on his shoulder.

He nodded, appearing to think over the names, giving me a warmer smile. "I like all the names; that's going to be hard to decide on one."

"I know, but as for boys… just in case she turns out to actually be a boy… I came up with three boy names, and decided the middle name it should be Edward." I blushed, peeking up at him. "Because you are going to be the only kind of father figure in my baby's life… it would just mean a lot it he would get your name."

Edward's eyes seemed to sparkle with emotion, and he gently held me closer to him. "Are you sure Bella?" He sounded so happy.

"Of course," I beamed. "And as for the names I came up with Zander, Xavier, and Quinn."

"Those are some very unique names my dear," Edward smiled, and at that instance his lips went to my forehead, sending butterflies to stomach.

"Thank you," I whispered, and curled into his side, letting my eyes closed, I felt my tiredness sweep over me.

"Sleep my love; I'll be here with you when you wake." Edward's soothing voice said.

I couldn't even speak; I quickly fell asleep, never feeling so peaceful in my entire life. I loved this so much. Being with Edward, I knew that my life would finally start getting better, and with his help I could offer my child a better life.

* * *

><p><strong>Sam's Point of View<strong>

With some force I pushed Jacob, watching him tumble to the ground at my feet.

He coughed, glaring up at me. "What's your problem Sam?" He shouted at me, quickly standing and shoving back at me, causing me to step back a little, but I easily pushed him back, swinging my arm back and striking him as hard as I could to the face.

"Is that all you got Black," I said sarcastically. I brought my leg back and kicked him where he laid on the ground. "You know Bella hates you, she would never want to be with a loser kid, like you." I said coldly.

I hated doing this. I didn't at all want to force this on Jacob, but this was the best thing to do… and I wanted to get this over with as soon as possible.

He growled at me, his body starting to tremble. "Shut the fuck you!"

Alright… he was close, just a little more.

"Jacob, it was me, I was the one that had… raped Bella," I said with no emotion.

His eyes widened, and he screamed out in utter rage, and flew at me with a strength that I hadn't been expecting, and punch after punch he had managed to hit me enough to where the pain was almost too much to handle.

But he paused after a moment, his body shaking so much that it didn't seem like he could see correctly. "What's happening to me?" He howled, and screamed in pain as he back off of me, sliding to the ground in obvious pain.

"You're phasing… this pack needs an alpha to lead them… I am no longer fit for the job…" I said gritting my teeth.

I knew I had now lost everything. I guess now I knew how Bella was feeling.

Jacob glared at me. "What the fuck are you talking about, you… you… sick bastard!"

In an instant Jacob closed his eyes and howled in pain, fury, rage, it all coming off him, he stood in front of my a wolf… russet brown, with eyes that were ready to kill.

No doubt he could see now my guilt, he could see the mistake that I made playing over in my mind with perfect clarity. He knew that I had raped Bella… and I knew that he wouldn't let me get away with this crime.

I had known this from the start… I had tried to wait… for so long for Jacob to phase so I could be put away for my crimes, but I couldn't wait any longer… I couldn't be around when Bella was giving birth to our daughter… I would be to tempted… if I was around… I would want to be near the both of them.

So I had to be put away… my daughter would be born soon… so I needed to be gone now. Jacob would take me to the authorities. He would put me away. And the pack would have their rightful ruler.

I just hoped that Jacob would be up for this… he didn't have a choice in the matter… just like Bella… I had forced him into taking his role… but I had to… the pack needed a leader… they need Jacob.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review!<strong>

**What do you think of all of this?**

* * *

><p><strong>AZ<strong>


	20. Chapter 20

**Bella's Point of View **

* * *

><p>In the last few days things have been different… good and bad. The Cullen's and I have gotten closer. Well… to be completely correct I was getting closer with Alice. The rest of them were very nice, and I'm sure I would eventually get closer with each of them, but it was Alice who I called my best friend.<p>

But, for the couple days that I've been spending at the Cullen place I ended up overhearing that there had been a string of killing that is coming straight to Forks… the killing so far was in Port Angles… it would be any day now that they would hit Forks.

Carlisle, and Jasper spoke of this subject quietly, but it seemed that both of them where inclined to believe that it was vampires that were doing these killings… Jasper had suggested to have Alice keep watch for anything that might possibly happen.

This worried me, and on top of this worry, I had something else to worry about as well. The man that had raped me… his identity had been confirmed… Sam… I knew who he was… I knew his face now… and everyone… from Forts to La Push knew what he had done.

I was so relieved that finally he would be put to justice for what he had done… but it didn't happen… he fled arrest, and disappeared into the forest. Charlie had let me know that Sam was forbidden to ever enter La Push, he could not set foot on the reservation for the rest of his life… and he would be locked away for a long time… if they find him…

I was scared… what if he would find me… would he come and hurt me again?

The Cullen's promised me that they were on the look outs for him, but of course with the killing spree heading our way that isn't their top priority. I understood that… I just hoped that were ever he was out there… that another girl wouldn't be suffering the same fate as me.

"Bella, what are you thinking about?" Edward wondered, sitting across from me at the table.

I shook my head, trying to regain my thoughts. The sounds around me registered, Charlie's soft snoring from the living room, the hard rain drops hitting the roof of the house, and my own heart thudding slowly in my chest.

"Nothing really; just hoping that things settle down around here." I spoke quietly, and glanced down at the huge mass that was now my stomach. Lightly I rubbed my belly, feeling comforted by the light kicking.

Edward nodded with a slight frown. "I know you're anxious Bella, but there really is nothing to worry about, we will keep you safe no matter what, nothing bad is going to happen to either of you."

I couldn't hold back my smile at his words.

How could I be so lucky to have a guy like Edward in my life?

I don't know what I could have possibly done to deserve someone so wonderful, and selfless, and kind. I could go on for days listing Edward's good qualities.

All of a sudden there was a hard knocking on the door. It was so hard, and loud that it rattled, you would almost believe that it would break down at any moment.

This jostled Charlie awake. "I'm coming," He grumbled, and quickly was walking towards the door.

Edward was frozen in his seat, a low hiss escaped his lips; his expression was hard.

My heart sprang in fear. "What is it Edward, who is at the door?"

He didn't answer; he just sat still, staring forward, his hands clenched on the table.

"Jacob, what are you doing here this time of night?" I heard Charlie say from the door.

"I'm here to see Bella, just for a second Charlie, it's important." I heard Jacob say, his tone was hushed, but just loud enough for me to hear.

"Is this about Sam," Charlie said, I could practically see the glare on his face, just by the sound of his voice. "I don't want Bella to hear any more of that, she is having a hard time… and it's not going to help with the pregnancy if she is stressing out over nothing."

"No, it's not about Sam, I just really want to talk with her, is she here?" He repeated.

At this point I could hold back my suspicion any longer, I pushed myself up to my feet, but Edward quickly was in my way, a firm look on his face. "Bella, this might not be a good idea," He said softly, but his expression was nothing but bitterness.

"I just want to go see what he wants," I protested, and leaned up to peck him on the cheek. "You'll be right here with me, nothing bad could possibly happen."

Edward sighed, and reluctance filled his expression. "Alright," He spoke barely above a whisper. His arm came around my waist, and with a smoothness that left me breathless he practically carried me into the room.

"I'm right here," I said, but as soon as my eyes landed on Jacob I felt my jaw drop. "Wow… Jacob… you got… bigger."

The Jacob that was in my early memory was twice as small as the one that I was standing in front of right now. He grew so much in height, and in muscle tone… in better words he was ripped.

He cracked a smile. "So did you,"

Edward's gaze now was sharp on him, a low growl bubbling in his chest. But he didn't say a word, he just watched in utter silence.

Jacob's eyes snapped up to him, and his eyes narrowed for just a moment. "Is it ok if we talk for just a minute," He said now directing his eyes to Charlie.

Charlie yawned. "Yeah, that's fine; I'm heading up to bed." He slowly turned to Edward. "I'll catch you next time I suppose," And with that, Charlie walked away from the scene, completely oblivious to the tension that filled the air.

Jacob moved his arms across his chest, watching between the two of us. "We spotted Sam, miles away, nearly towards the Canadian borderline, but he keeps dodging us… we have been so… focused on getting Sam, that we didn't even realize that there was a group of vampires heading towards forks as we speak."

I gulped, glancing between Edward and Jacob. "Well, if you need to focus on the vampires, that is perfectly fine… that is more important." I nodded, chewing on my lip.

But this didn't put my mind at ease.

"I'm not saying that we are going to completely stop the hunt… it's only been three days of searching Bella… it's just… if he was going to be a threat… he wouldn't be running away like a coward."  
>"Why did he run anyway?" I asked, frowning, feeling uncomfortable with this topic, but I had to know.<p>

Jacob's expression now smug. "Because, when he forced me to turn, he had thought that I was actually going to bring him to the authorities… I wasn't going to… I was going to kill him… right then and there…when he realized that… he went running with his tail between his legs… like a coward… and I could, if I would have been strong and faster… I'll be ready next time."

I couldn't believe this… the man that had practically ruined my life… had almost had his life taken… I wasn't sure if that's what I wanted… He may have done me wrong… but he has at the same time given me a precious gift. And… no matter what there is goodness in every person. At least that's what I believed.

"But talking about Sam isn't exactly what I'm here to say… I just wanted to let you know that we are moving our focus on the vampires that are coming into town… I'll give you updates on anything we see… and if any of you leeches hear anything… we expect the same."

Edward glared slightly; his tone was hard… not at all the tone I was used to hearing. "So, in shorter words, you would like to momentarily work together?"

Jacob sneered, "Unfortunately, I think it's the best option for keeping Bella safe."

"And the baby," I interjected.

At my words Jacob rolled his eyes. "Sam's kid… I'm not even concerned about."

His words triggered instant anger to boil within me. "How DARE, you say that." I erupted marching up to get in his face. "This baby does NOT, belong to him, he is not here to raise it, support it, or be in her life, he is nothing, I am her mother, and as far as I'm concerned Edward is her father,"

Jacob's eyes widened slightly. "You don't really mean that do you?" His tone was insulting. "You wouldn't let a leech raise your kid would you?"

By now I thought I was going to explode. "Edward will make a great father, better than any man," I glared hard at him.

Edward gently rested his arm around my waist, as if stopping me from getting any closer, and at the same time restraining me from doing anything rash. His lips were on my ear for a moment as he whispered. "Calm Bella, it's alright,"

I shook my head. "No it isn't." I pointed a dark look at Jacob. "Let's just get one thing straight. Sam is NOT the father. Edward is. Just because her biological father was a complete waste doesn't mean that she is… she can't help that… she is an innocent child that was forced to grow inside me."

Jacob was silent for a long time, and finally he turned his back on us. "Fine, like I said…" He paused, and walked out the door. "I'll keep in touch,"

With that he left.

I glared at the door, wishing that he would come back to I could punch him right in the face, but as I slowly turned to look into Edward's eyes I felt a part of my let go, and tears slide down my cheeks.

Instantly his arms came around me, pulling me into his chest, holding my tenderly. "Oh Bella," He whispered, his voice smooth, and quiet. "Shh, it's going to be ok,"

I hid my face in his shoulder, crying my heart out, but at the same time I tried my best to stay quieter… I didn't want to wake Charlie. All I knew was that I was hurting, and I needed Edward at the moment more than ever.

"I-I c-can't believe…h-he said that,"

"Bella, I know that he hadn't meant it, the whole reason he wanted to kill Sam was for you… the whole reason why he wants to do this silly little truce is because of you… the last thing that boy wants to do is hurt you…" His voice was now strained with another emotion that I had never experienced from Edward.

I shook my head. "I don't care, he knew what he said would hurt me," I muttered, wiping at my tears.  
>"Just know that I will not let anything happen to you, or the child." He said quietly. "I promise to protect the two of you with my life."<p>

This had been enough to calm me down, I could even smile.

I felt lucky once more. Edward accepted the baby. He loved her. He didn't see her as just the spawn of a monster… Jacob was wrong to think the way he did… I hated him for that…

But I couldn't focus on that right now… There was a lot going on, and with the pregnancy coming to an end I really needed to mentally prepare myself for this point on. I needed to be strong. For the baby. And for myself.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review. <strong>

**Hey guys, I have limited the names for the baby to three girls and three boys, in which you had read in chapters before. **

**I'd like to get a vote on what you all think the baby's name should be. Here are the choices, please pick one girl and one boy. **

* * *

><p><em><strong>GIRLS<strong>_

**Vanna Carli Swan/ Cullen**

**Alida Carli Swan/ Cullen**

**Kylie Carli Swan/ Cullen**

_**BOYS**_

**Zander Edward Swan/ Cullen**

**Xavier Edward Swan/ Cullen**

**Quinn Edward Swan/ Cullen**

* * *

><p><strong>Az<strong>


	21. Chapter 21

**Bella's Point of View **

* * *

><p>Due to Jacob's annoyance last night, I had trouble sleeping. I couldn't seem to shut my eyes… I couldn't calm myself down… I tried everything, a warm shower; a drink of milk, even Edward hummed me a sweet lullaby but nothing worked.<p>

So by morning, I managed to sleep nearly an hour, I wasn't in a good mood to say the least, on top of all that my stomach was acting off. It had me a little worried. The kicks were becoming a bit painful, I couldn't keep any of my food down; I just continued to puke nearly ten minutes after eating, so school was out of the question today.

Charlie instructed for me to stay in bed, and not leave the house for a minute. He would be coming home early to be with me. I had thought that was incredibly sweet of him.

Edward had stayed with me today, he kept me company, made me the most amazing breakfast I ever had, he would massage any cramping muscles I had, and when I got sick he would help me get to the bathroom.

"Bella, I'm worried, I really think we should get Carlisle to check on you, it couldn't help, I'm sure your doctor is a great man… but Carlisle has been doing this longer than that man has existed, if there was any problem, Carlisle would tell us." Edward pleaded, lightly holding my hand.

I sighed, trying to smile, but I was too weak to put forth the effort. "Maybe, I mean I just want to make sure the baby is ok,"

Edward nodded, and began to dial his phone without hesitation. He brought my hand to his face, gently caressing my skin with his lips, before letting my hand go, and directing his attention to his phone.

I sighed once more, and curled myself up, looking down at my stomach, overwhelmed by how big it was getting. I didn't think it would possibly ever get this large.

Carlisle didn't waste any time getting here. As soon as he walked through the door I almost instantly felt better. He smiled, moving to us, a bag of medical supplies in his hands.

"Hello Bella, how are you feeling?" Carlisle wondered, walking over, beginning to dig out things from his bag.

"Not the best," I said with a weak smile.

Edward moved more to my side, hovering over me, appearing to be visibly worried. "She has been weak, she can't hold any food down, she has had a high temperature for the past hour, and she has been having pain in her stomach."

Carlisle nodded with a thoughtful look, and began his examination. "Have you been getting enough vitamins, and proteins, that would greatly help with building up your strength?"

"My doctor had given some prescription for vitamins back in the early stages of the pregnancy, I take them every day, but… it's like it barely does anything now…I used to have much more of a kick in my step taking them."

Carlisle nodded. "You should be prescribed a high dosage of vitamins." He frowned slightly. "Can I see the bottle of vitamins that you were prescribed?"

Edward lightly stopped me from moving. "Please, stay and rest, I'll get them," Without letting me protest he left the room, and was back in seconds, handing it to Carlisle.

Carlisle inspected the back, and his frown deepened. "No wonder this isn't doing anything for you, these vitamins are enough to sustain a single year baby."

For a second everyone in the room went silent, I raised a brow at him. "Yes, I'm having a girl; my doctor had done a sonogram…"

"You may… but there is more than just one baby in there, I can hear three heart beats in this room, yours, and two inside of you." He spoke very slowly, and calmly.

My jaw dropped. "But how? How could my doctor not see that, or hear the heart beats?"

Edward seemed just as mystified.

"Listen closely, the hearts seem to be beating together, the same pulse, the same rhythm, it would be easily to think there was only one baby in there, if you are just relying on sound, I barely could pick up on it myself." Carlisle explained, watching between Edward and I.

"I should have realized," Edward muttered, his hand going out to gently stroke my stomach. "The size of her stomach, it was growing rapidly, I can't believe that I had not realized the second heart beat."

"Yes, that would explain most of Bella's symptoms, however, the pain in the stomach, I still want to figure that part out,"

I couldn't pay any attention to what they were saying, the only thing that was on my mind, was the fact that I had not just one baby, I had two… In a way I loved this, I was happy to have two little babies to love, and spoil, but in another way I felt horrible, because that just meant there was one more child that Sam had forced into this world. Another child that would grow up, to find out they weren't created out of love, but by rape… I never wanted to tell them that…

I didn't want that day to ever come when I had to explain to them… who their birth father really was… it would crush them… it would crush me… I didn't know what to do…

Carlisle had continued t examine me, and to my distaste, he had to do a little examine of my undesirables… Edward, stayed out of sight during this part, his eyes stayed on my face, not even glancing for a second down at Carlisle as he checked between my legs.

"Oh my," Carlisle said, sounded overwhelmed.

This brought panic to me as I looked down at him. "What is it?"

"It seems that they are a lot farther down, I know that you aren't going to take as long as another month, let alone two." Carlisle said, offering me a slight smile. "Another miscalculation on your doctor's part, but it is alright, you might be much farther along than what the doctor had said… I'm sure he is a smart man… but everyone makes mistakes."

My eyes widened in fear. "So… I could possibly deliver in any moment?"

Carlisle gave me a kind look. "Possibly, but I'll need to run a few more tests to be sure, no need to worry."

Edward slowly kissed the top of my head. "It's going to be alright Bella,"

I nodded, trying to hold onto his words, in hope that they would give me some kind of peace of mind… but I was worried… I was scared… this wasn't at all what I thought was going to happen.

Some time went by, and finally when Carlisle spoke, he sounded slightly cheerful. "Well the good news is, he wasn't off by _too_ much… your actual due date is about two weeks from now."

I couldn't believe this. Everything was happening so fast… I was now expecting to give birth in just weeks…

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review! <strong>

**Twins? **

**Two girls?**

**Two Boys?**

**One girl and One Boy?**

**You decide. **


	22. Chapter 22

**A Few of you had wanted an explanation of how Bella's Pregnancy had been miscalculated so greatly. I apologize for any confusion. The night Bella was brought in the hospital in Forks they treated her, after a brutal rape, no sign of pregnancy.**

**The next hospital she went to was in Arizona, in which they had found that she was pregnant, but they based their information off of Bella's Last Menstrual Cycle. **

**Due to Bella's erratic periods, her last period had previously been two months late, but she wasn't pregnant, just very irregular. **

**The Doctors made the mistake to go off of the wrong data given to them. They didn't take into consideration to that possibility of pregnancy from the rape; they weren't looking close enough to her medical records from Forks. **

**Hope that cleared everything up for everyone.**

* * *

><p><strong>Bella's Point of View <strong>

Charlie took the news of the twins better than what I had expected, and Rene had practically sobbed over the phone. She would be making her flight her to Forks any day now, she wanted to be here for me… Even Phil would be coming. I wasn't sure how Charlie was going to handle this… I just hoped that things would work out fine.

But I knew that something was wrong… something was very wrong. Edward wouldn't leave my side, and every night I noticed howling from in the woods. Everything seemed tense, I wasn't sure why… but I just knew there was something going on that no one was telling me.

I would get to the bottom of it… But there were more important things that were on my mind, I had so much to do… with so little time.

At the moment, I slowly walked my way into the nursery, admiring the amazing paint job that Alice had done, everything was beautiful, elegant; just perfect. The walls were painted a crisp, clean white; that matched the two cribs that sat close to each other. The cribs were made out of solid bronze, and the lacey silk; that was attached from above them hung down over the sides. It could easily be pulled over the crib, in order to give them a little extra warmth, and protection.

There was a changing table that sat in the corner; that was stocked with everything that I could possibly need, wipes, diapers, lotions, so many different varieties and different choices. There was about a month's worth of supplies packed in that thing. Like the cribs, the changing table had a bronze color to it; that matched the cribs perfectly.

On the other side of the wall there was millions of baby toys, such as a mat with different things hanging from it, there was a teething ring, a rattle, a mirror, and other things that would distract a baby. There was a swing, a little playground type of thing, a play pen, everything that you could possibly imagine. There was two of everything; so the chances of them fighting over someone will be decreased a lot.

Beside the cribs sat the only thing in this room that wasn't completely brand new. It was an old rocking chair. Scratched up, and a little wobbly, but I wouldn't trade this in for anything. Charlie had given this to me just this afternoon. It had been the rocking chair that he had used when I was born. He kept it all these years. I couldn't part with it.

Smiling warmly, I let my hand rest on my stomach.

Soon. You guys will be coming out. I can't wait to see you.

Edward stood at the doorway, watching me silently; a small smile was on his face. "Alice said that you have decided on the names."

I turned to him, nodding. "Yes, for the girl, I decided to name her Kylie." Slowly I turned back to the nursery. "If there is a second girl, I'll name her Alida."

Edward came to my side in seconds, wrapping an arm around my waist. "And if you have a boy?" He gazed down at me, kissing the top of my head before pulling me closer to his side.

"Well, if I had a boy, the first name I would pick is Zander, and if I had a second boy, I would choose the name Xavier."

"Those are wonderful names love," He spoke quietly.

I leaned my head on his shoulder, sighing. I was tired I felt that it had been a long day to say the least. But it wasn't over yet.

"Thank you," I muttered, looking up at him. "I think I'm ready for a nap."

Edward nodded without hesitation, and to my surprise picked me up with the scoop of his arms. He chuckled at my look as he walked me back into my bedroom.  
>"I'm perfectly capable of walking," I protested, frowning slightly at him. "I'm pregnant, not crippled."<p>

His smile got a little wider. "I am aware, but I like to help you as much as I can… this is your first pregnancy, and you are already dealing with a lot… I just don't want to see you get hurt." He explained, and sat me down on my bed.

I was touched by his words, feeling tears come to my eyes, but I pushed them back, forcing myself to calm down.

I was so lucky to have a guy that cared so much for me… that he would really do anything for me… and for the babies… it was really almost too good to be true.

Edward lightly covered me up, and laid down next to me, watching me with an intent look. "Bella, I am going to go hunt, but I will return as soon as I can."

I nodded sleepily. "Alright, be careful," I yawned, closing me eyes.

Edward chuckled once more. "I will, you rest,"

And with that Edward had disappeared from sight.

I felt the loss instantly, and for a moment I couldn't close my eyes, I stayed towards the window, wishing that he would come back. Finally I forced myself to turn on my side, and close my eyes.

Sleep didn't come as easily as I thought, but after about half an hour I was deeply wrapped up in one of the best dreams that I ever had.

* * *

><p>Suddenly I was awake. A hand came down hard on my face, covering my mouth.<p>

I was gasping hard as I tried to look up to see my attacker.

But I was only met with crimson red eyes, and a sadistic snarl.

"Don't make a sound, or I'll kill you right here, right now." The attacker growled in a whisper. I felt the hand they had placed on my face slide down my face, and down to my stomach. "I'll kill _all,_ of you."

My heart was beating so hard in my chest that I couldn't breathe, all I could think about was the fact that my babies were in danger, and Edward was no were around to help us… I had to do something.

"Please don't hurt them…" I begged silently.

The red eyes now became much more than that… it was a man that stood before me. A sarcastic smile on his face, and an evil snicker rolled off his lips. "You do what I say, and I might spare them…"

"What do you want me to do?"

He moved closer to me, making me flinch away from him, but his hands came out grabbing me, pulling me close to him, and out of nowhere I felt a hit to the top of my head, and everything around me went black.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review. <strong>

**Let me know what you guys think of all of this…**

**Guess who has Bella? **

* * *

><p> <strong>Az<strong>


	23. Chapter 23

**Bella's Point of View**

* * *

><p>It had been a long time before I was able to regain consciousness. It was dark, terrifyingly dark. The events that had unfolded before me came rushing back into my mind.<p>

I quickly looked down at my stomach, feeling around for my babies. I sighed in relieve when I felt their kicking.

But then I realized, I wasn't sure where we were.

I gasped, my heart racing, I looked around, a chill running down my spine as I tried to see where I was.

It was musty, and smelled of rot. But I was about to distinguish that this was a room. I glanced down, taking in the bed that I was sitting on, the bed was damp, and fowl, bugs scurried across the sheets.

I got out of the bed as quickly as I could, the floor was wooden, but it appeared to be rotting, and weak. The windows in this room were boarded up tight so no light came in.

Fear was crawling around deeply in my stomach.

I had to get out of here.

"I wouldn't leave this room if I was you," A cold voice got my attention.

Jumping in panic, I looked up at the voice that had entered the room. I was met with red eyes. But this wasn't the same person that had kidnapped me.

A woman stood in front of me, hair as red as fire, and had a look on her face that suggested that she could kill me in any moment.

"What do you want from me?" I glared; backing away from her, my hands went down to my stomach, attempting to protect my babies as best I could.

"I'm not sure what James is intended to do, but I know what I want." She smirked, looking down at me stomach.

At this moment, I wanted to attack her, I wanted to get out of here; I needed to. She wanted my babies. She would not have them.

"You can forget it," I said, silently fuming.

She gave me an evil look. "We'll just see about that," She smirked. "Stay here, and don't expect anyone to find you,"

With that she turned, and walked out the door, I heard a click sound; she must have locked me in.

My legs were feeling weak, I could feel them wobbling, but I didn't know where to sit. It was disgusting in here, but I couldn't stand much longer.

I was getting weak.

Slowly I sat back down on the bed, cringing at the soggy feeling. It was like someone had soaked this bed curdled milk. It had to have been infested with parasites, I was tempted to sit on the ground instead, but I'm not sure if I would be able to stand it.

All I could do was pray that Edward would get me out of here somehow…

* * *

><p><strong>Sam's Point of View<strong>

Leaning against a tree I could hear the growls coming from training field. There had to be at least five of them, and not too far away I could hear the familiar voices of the Cullen's.

I listened as hard as I could.

"They have Bella, we need to find them, and kill them." Edward's voice was furious. I had never heard such anger from him before. He was always so calm and collected.

Why did he even care… why did any of the Cullen's care about Bella's safety?

"If we just go walking in there, they will kill her, you heard what Laurent said," Jared spoke up.

"Well we can't just sit around and do nothing, let's go, and kick some ass." A Cullen shouted, sounding a lot like the bigger guy.

"We need to be smart about this, we have Bella in there, she could be having those little beasts any minute, so we need to figure out a distraction, than someone has to sneak in and get her." Jacob commanded. His tone was much different now than I remembered, much more like an alpha.

But that's not what got my attention. He had said… beasts… As in… more than on… was Bella having more than one child? I couldn't hold myself back into the shadows any more.

I walked out quickly, looking between the groups of them… knowing that in any moment either side would kill me. "Wait, wait, and let me speak, just for a second." I said holding my hands out. "I want to help."

Both sides erupting in growls, instantly they all circled me, glares were pointed at me.

"Why the fuck should we trust you," Paul was the first to speak up, glaring daggers at me. "I thought we got rid of you."

To my surprise, the blonde leech was in my face, she was unmoving, but her eyes were cold, yet face stayed emotionless. "You will pay for what you done." Her tone was icy, and her hand was at my throat.

I couldn't breathe for a moment, but quickly I pried her hand off me, coughing slightly, fighting back my urge to rip her to pieces. The big guy pulled her away from me, putting his arms around her waist to restrain her.

Her body trembled with a glare, she hissed at me. Even the big guy that held her, his expression was almost frightening, the way he stared down at me; it was like he would snap my neck in any second.

"I'm not asking for trust, I'm just asking for you to please, let me help you save Bella, she is carrying my kids."

It was Edward that was now in my face, a loud growl slide from his lips. "You. Are not. A father. You are a rapist."

His words stung, and I shook my head, looking away from him. "I made a mistake."

"That doesn't change the fact that you are a monster, you have forced Bella into changing her life, you have hurt her, you forced yourself on her, and have taken away her innocence, you made her become a mother before she has had a chance to live, and decide on what she wants in life, you aren't a father."

I winced, looking back at him. "I don't want to be a monster. I didn't want to hurt anyone. I was drunk. I wasn't in my right mind. I would never do that to a person in my right mind set. But after that night. After I found out what I had done to not only Bella, but Emily… all I could think about was my guilt, and how my life would be over… I didn't think about Bella… I didn't… and I should have… I was ready to admit that I was a monster… I wasn't ready to deal with the fact that I had ruined a young girl's life… I was trying to take everything one guilt at a time… I can never undo what I have done… but… I can help you… I can save Bella… let me do this… I can make it up to her somehow."

Jacob was now at my side, towering over me, a dark look on his face. "None of us trust you, but I'll tell you what, you can help us." His glared slightly.

"You gotta be kidding." Paul whined, glaring towards Sam with anger.

"Nope, Sam, we need you to get the leeches away from Bella, so one of us can get in there, and get her out." Jacob said narrowing his eyes at me.

I nodded eagerly. "I can do that." I glanced at the others, they seemed beyond angered by this.

"But, after we save Bella, I am killing you, and you will not run." Jacob said; his tone was unwavering. "If you want to help you have to agree to that."

I winced, and looked down. "…Alright… as long as my… as long as her babies are will be ok…"

* * *

><p><strong>Review?<strong>

**Do you think Jacob made the right call to let Sam help?**

**Why or Why not? **

* * *

><p><strong>az<strong>


	24. Chapter 24

**Bella's Point of View**

* * *

><p>I wasn't sure how long I have been sitting here, praying, wondering if I would live, hoping that Edward would find us, and save my babies. If anything at all just please keep my babies safe.<p>

I was unable to hold the tears that slid down my cheeks.

"You know crying isn't going to save you." A harsh voice called out to me.

Slowly I looked back up. The red headed vampire was back, glaring down at me with an evil smile. "I have great news worm."

"What." I muttered warily, my arms going down to my stomach, ready to defend my babies with my life.

"James has agreed that we can keep them." She smirks, nodding towards my stomach. "Well at least one, the other might be dessert, I've always wanted a baby."

I gasped in horror, shifting farther away from her.

But she moved in front of me, her arms going around my throat, choking me. Panic flew in me, and as soon as I saw her open her mouth, moving towards my neck I let out a scream as I felt a ripple of pain coming from my stomach.

She froze, letting her hold go. "Going into labor?" She snickered, seeming to be delighted by this. "Excellent, I might as well let you go through some torture before killing you." She shrugged, and with a cat like smile she went to the wall, leaning against it.

I panted, fear crawling inside me, quickly I moved back to the bed, not caring at the disgusting nature of the bed for the moment, I laid down, and tried to move my legs up into the correct birthing position. Pain swelled through me once more, and my body shuddered against the pain as I let out another howl.

The red headed woman laughed in joy, her smirk on her face. "The beauty of child birth, I feel so _unfortunate_ to experience _this_ part." Her tone was sarcastic.

"Hey, leech how about you come out here and fight." A slightly familiar tone called out.

Victoria's eyes snapped to the door, she quickly went to it, and opened the door.

I strained myself to look out the door, gasping at the display that I had seen before me. It was Sam. My heart sank. Fear was again prickling inside of me, but I wasn't able to focus on this as another wave of agony hit me.

* * *

><p><strong>Sam's Point of View <strong>

This wasn't exactly what I had been planning. I had thought both the leeches would have stayed together. Instead they had one with Bella, and the other one was right at the entrance. I could only lure one out. And the one that was with Bella was the one that needed lured down here…

It seemed that the other leech was her mate… she would come to her mate's aid wouldn't she.

"So, who are you, Bella's little admirer?" The guy leech spoke, smirking at me, not seeming to be completely calm, a sparkle of nervousness was in his expression.

"No, I'm the one who ruined her life." I said, guilt stirring in my gut as I looked up where Bella was being held captive.

"So the father." The leech snorted, and crouched in front of me, his eyes were blazing red. He launched himself at me in a speed that I wasn't quite expecting. We tumbled to the ground, and I felt pain in my shoulder, and a quiet snapping sound as a few of my bones there cracked under the pressure of him.

Wincing I shoved him off of me. "I'm not a father, I'm the monster." I barked, and dove at him, forcing myself to phase. I had him binned under my paw, and without hesitation I ripped into his neck.

In the same moment I felt wind blowing past me, and Bella's cries of agony. It was the red headed leech that tackled me now, growling furiously. I clawed at her with all my strength, watching her as she dodged the strikes, and managed to knock us down to the ground.

The other leech had managed to jump on me as well, snarling at me, I felt the unnatural breaking of bones as he ripped me arm backwards. I snarled in pain.

But I noticed the Carlisle, Edward, and Jacob went running past us, and up to where Bella was laying. Next the blonde guy vampire came in, as soon he did, the two leeches slowed down their attacks, looking less fierce, and until of being furious and hell bent to kill me, they seemed just a little crabby. Due to the pain of the break I phased back to my human form, curling myself in a ball.

Paul and Jared came in the room next, and Paul flew into the leeches, phasing almost instantly, not making eye contact with me at all. On the other hand Jared paused.

"Are you alright," He asked quietly, glancing at my wounded arm, tossing a pair of pants to me.

I nodded, feeling my arm begin to heal. "It will heal fast," I sighed, and watched as Jared nodded to me again before joining in with Paul to rip the rest of the parasites to pieces.

Sliding on the pants, I forced myself up to my knees.

The blonde guy vampire glanced at me, and nodded slightly. "Good work… distracting them…"

"It's the least I could do… I would have given my life…" I muttered looking down at my clenched fists.

Again he paused. "Your guilt, your empathy, it's so… strong…" He commented, shaking his head for a moment. "I pity any human to feel such torment."

I sighed. "I'm not human…" I looked away from him, spitting at the floor. "I'm a monster… and I believe I haven't gotten enough of a punishment just yet for everything I have caused."

There was silence between us for a long time, but out of nowhere I heard two cries in the distance. My heart began to throb, and tears filled my eyes at the sound.

The babies.

* * *

><p><strong>What did you all think of this?<strong>

**In the next chapter we finally get to meet the babies.**

**Will Jacob keep up his promise to kill Sam? **

* * *

><p><strong>Az<strong>


	25. Chapter 25

**Bella's Point of View**

* * *

><p>I would never understand, how something so horrible, and painful could produce something so beautiful and precious. I was overwhelmed by the agony that I had went through, but luckily Carlisle and Edward had made it in right in time to help me through the rest of the labor, and the delivery.<p>

Jacob had stayed in the corner, silently watching between us, and what was going on in the room. "Don't let him in here." I heard him command, but I didn't focus on that.

"They are beautiful Bella, and perfectly healthy," Carlisle said with a smile, and slowly handed me a huge blanket that held the two of them together.

Tears slid down my cheeks as I gazed down at them; slowly I leaned down and kissed the tops of their heads.

The one, made a gurgling sound, looking up at me, and the other one looked between Carlisle, and Edward.

"Carlisle, what are the genders?" I said eagerly watching up at him.

"The first one out was a boy, and the second a girl," He said with a confident grin.

I smiled down at them, focusing my complete attention to them.

They looked a lot alike, however, the one had features that I wasn't familiar with, I had to assume they belonged to Sam. But none the less they both were gorgeous.

I kissed the top of their heads holding them closely.

The one that shared most of my features cooed at me, watching up at me in curiosity. The other one was watching out towards the door at the shouting.

"Is Sam out there?" I frowned, glancing between Carlisle, Edward, and Jacob.

"Unfortunately," Jacob muttered darkly folding his arms across his chest. "He wants to see the things."

I narrowed my eyes at his choice of words.

Why would he want to see them… I thought he had been some kind of monster that wanted nothing more than to ruin my life…

"He risked his life, to save you, what he did, was very brave," Edward commented coldly. "But… Bella… I wouldn't trust him for a minute."

I would never be able to trust him… I knew that… but… before he was to be locked up… it might not hurt for him to at least see the babies before going.

"Let him in," I said hesitantly.

"Bella, you got to be kidding me," Jacob glared at us. "He doesn't deserve to see these babies."

Edward sighed. "It's what Bella wants Jacob," He lightly stroked my hair, watching as Jacob made a face, moving to the side, allowing Sam to enter the room.

Sam's eyes were glued to the babies as he came in. "They are… so… beautiful." Tears filled his eyes as he watched them.

He made a move to step closer, but Jacob was in his face in seconds. "Not any further, say your goodbyes, you're as good as dead as soon as we leave this dump."

Surely he didn't mean that… I looked to Edward. "He isn't serious is he?"

Edward nodded. "Sam agreed to this Bella, and after the crimes he has committed against you, he is lucky that it isn't me that is killing him."

"No," I said frowning, hugging the babies close to me, watching between each of the men in the room. "This is wrong, who are we to decide if someone lives or dies… we aren't god, we don't make those kind of decisions… any life… has the possibility of changing… for the better… he has done things… things that are very wrong… but who are the real monsters here… we would be no better than him… monsters…"

The room was quiet for a moment, before anyone spoke.

Carlisle was the one that spoke up first. "I agree with Bella, however, he does need to be brought in to the police to serve his time… that is true justice."

Jacob rolled his eyes, glaring at nothing. "Whatever makes you leeches feel better." He quickly glanced at me, before marching out of the room, dragging Sam with him. "Let's get going guys; we are locking this bastard up."

Slowly I looked back down at the babies, slightly uncomfortable with this whole situation. "Come on Bella; let's get you into some more comfy clothes." Alice said with a smile, coming in.

Carlisle had done a very good job was getting me cleaned up after the delivery, but I was sore, the lack of clothing was beginning to really bother me now that I realized that I had been laying on that bed for so long in just a thin gown.

I hated to let go of my angels now, but slowly I handed them to Edward, watching at how his eyes seemed to brighten at the sight of them.

The one that with Sam's features seemed to hesitate as he looked up at Edward, making a cry-like sound. While the other closed their eyes, and leaned their head back on his shoulder.

"Shh," Edward cooed, lightly rocking them back and forth. "I won't hurt you,"

This appeared to have calmed the fussiness of the one baby.

Alice grinned, and waved everyone out of the room. "Everyone, please give us some privacy."

With that, everyone left, including Edward with my two angels. I couldn't help but feel empty now as they left. But I forced myself to pay attention as Alice easily picked me up off the bed, and set me down on my feet.

"You did really good Bella, the babies, they are so adorable." She beamed, and lightly handed me a soft little blue dress.

Stiffly I began to change my clothes, feeling the tenderness and soreness as I moved. "I just… I hope I made the right decision about Sam."

Alice frowned for a moment. "It was the right thing to do Bella; it was the most… moral thing to do… Sam isn't above the law, he shouldn't get away with a serious crime like that, wolf or not." She paused, helping me for a moment to slide into some shoes. "But, to kill him, would be wrong… yes he is a bad person, and he is capable of doing this crime again… but we don't make the rules in this world… life or death shouldn't be in anyone's hands… that would make us no better than the beast himself… he rapes… be we kill… what you should, is exactly how I would have reacted… if I was human."

I listened to her, nodding slightly, feeling comforted that I'm not the only one that thought this was the right way to handle things.

"But, I could see how others would want Sam to die, like Edward, Jacob… and Rosalie." I muttered, looking down at myself for a moment, calming down a bit knowing that I was slightly cleaner… we at least in sanitary clothing.

Alice offered me a sad smile. "Edward would kill anyone that would hurt you… it's in our nature to act this way…" Alice wrinkled her nose for a moment as she continued. "Jacob on the other hand… he is the pack leader right now… and I knew that you might not want to hear it… or believe it… but he truly believes that he is in love with you…"

I frowned at these words, breathing in, and exhaling noisily. "I'm sure that's going to be another problem that will need to be dealt with…"

Great… that's exactly what I need to be worrying about…

He wouldn't be… and I didn't blame him… but in all honesty he had nothing to worry about. No one could ever come close to how I felt for Edward. He was my everything… him and my babies.

I wouldn't let anything come between us, never.

* * *

><p><strong>Warning <strong>_**There are two chapters left to this story. I have already begun to write the sequel, so it should be ready by the time this story ends. **_

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review, tell me what you think so far? <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Az<strong>


	26. Chapter 26

**Bella's Point of View **

* * *

><p>When I made it back home I had a lot of explaining to do, both Charlie and Rene were having a fit. They had half of Forks on the lookout for me, I had just disappeared on them for a whole day, and they were upset… but the fact that I was alright, and the babies were alright it seemed to have left their minds to be angry.<p>

"Bella, your babies, are just precious." Rene cooed, sitting on the couch, watching as they sleep peacefully in their own tiny blankets. "I wish I could have been there to help you through this."

I smiled weakly. Wishing the same.

"I'm just glad the painful part is over," I tried to change the topic. "Every minute of that pain was well worth it."

Rene's eyes warmed as she watched me. "I felt the same way when I had you."

Tears threatened to fill my eyes, but I pushed them back, smiling widely.

Charlie sat across from Rene, watching down at the babies, and with a small smile he spoke up. "What are their names?"

With a grin I lightly reached down, stroking the top of the baby covered in the blue blanket. "This is Zander,"

Charlie and Rene looked at each other for a moment, then down to the baby. A smile came to their faces at once.

"It's a unique name," Rene commented, and lightly cooed down at Zander. "How about it little Zan, want grandma to hold you?"

Zander looked up at her curiously, and a smile came to his face as she picked him up. His little feet began to kick a little, but he seemed to enjoy this.

I slowly turned my attention back to the other baby, lightly picking her up, and handing her over to Charlie. "And this is Kylie,"

Charlie gazed down at her, his eyes shining with happiness, and devotion. "She sure is something Bells." He muttered lowly, watching down at her.

Kylie giggled looking up at him, finding his finger, and chewing on it.

"She looks so much like you," He said chuckling lightly. "Same eyes, nose, just a little more tan." He pointed out.

Rene nodded with a grin. "They do have a very nice tan complexion; I couldn't even get that living down in Florida,"

I pushed away the thoughts that came into my head as I heard this. It was just a reminder of the events that had taken place these last few days. The man that I had thought was a monster… had saved my life… and was now in jail… Which was the right thing…

He had done something very horrible to me… he altered my life forever… but as I watched my children I wondered to myself… should I really seek justice on someone who gave me this beautiful gift? At the moment… I was forced into this life… I had the choice taken from me… I suppose that is the only thing that Sam had truly taken away from me. He took away my choices. And in return for taking a huge chunk out of my life I was blessed with two of the most beautiful angels in the world… not to mention I had a loving family who supported me… and I couldn't forget Edward, and the Cullen's… they were here for us as well…

So… yes… Sam has taken away a lot from me… but I have gained so much more because of his actions… I was very conflicted with myself, and how I felt about the situation with Sam… But I couldn't bring myself to focus on that right now.

I had a family to look after.

* * *

><p><strong>Jacob's Point of View <strong>

This wasn't right.

Sam should be dead. This wasn't justice. This was letting him get away with a serious crime.

Bella doesn't understand Sam, she doesn't realize that he is a sick son of a bitch, and needs to die. I had planned out his death so many times in my head, ever since I had found out that it was him that raped Bella.

I had waited so long to finally deliver the final blow, and end this, but no… Bella was to kind. She was to compassionate. I had to show her how wrong she was about Sam, because if that bastard got out he would go running to Bella, and right back to trying to steal her heart, and her little beasts.

I'd make sure that Bella would fear him again; I would make sure that she would hate him, and swear to never let him around those brats again. I knew exactly what I had to do.

Digging into my pocket I retrieved my phone, and began to dial. I waited for a while, listening to the ringing until I heard a familiar voice on the other end of the phone.

"Jacob, what do you want?" Emily said, her tone was cold.

I was slightly taken by surprise by how unwelcoming and bland her voice was. It was nothing like the Emily that I remembered. She was always so warm, and pure. Happiness just seemed to follow her where ever she went.

"We have a problem here… and I'm going to need your help." I replied.

This had to do the trick. I had to do something. I wasn't going to lose Bella.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, is it just me… or is the sudden power given to Jacob making him go a little nuts. Maybe easing him into the stage of being an alpha would have been a better idea on Sam's part….<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Please review and let me know what you think of all this so far. <strong>

**The next chapter will be the last chapter in this story, and the sequel should be up tomorrow as well. **

* * *

><p><strong>Az<strong>


	27. Chapter 27

**Bella's Point View **

* * *

><p>It didn't seem too long until I was fully recovered from delivering, it had been about six weeks, and finally I wasn't feeling sore or achy. Things were going well, but I couldn't shake Sam completely off my mind. Was it wrong for me to feel guilty? I mean… he was the one who robbed me of very vital choices in my life. But I felt horrible for having him locked away after he saved my life.<p>

Slowly I looked down at Kylie, putting in her little pink PJ's on. Glancing towards Edward I smiled as I watched him feed Zander.

Zander's warm brown eyes were closed as he drunk; gentle slurp sounds came from his tiny mouth. He seemed peaceful, and content to be in Edward's arms; which I was very thankful for. Both of them seemed to love Edward.

"So, will you be returning to school love?" Edward asked quietly.

I sighed, lightly wrapping Kylie up in her blanket, and held her close, swaying her gently side to side. She yawned softly curling into me closing her eyes.

"I don't know," I spoke quietly, and frowned. "I really don't want to be away from the babies."

Edward nodded slowly, a small smile on his face. "Well you could do home schooling, I would be delighted to home school you."

I chuckled lightly. "I don't think much learning would happen if you were my teacher, I'd be much too distracted." I couldn't help the smile. "But home schooling does sound like a better option."

Edward's famous crooked smile caused a flutter to stir in my heart. "I'll see to it that you get the best possible teacher."

"There is no need for that." I blushed slightly ducking my head before adding. "I'll just need to talk to Charlie about it, I'm sure he would understand."

As soon as I had said that I jumped as Charlie came quickly into the room, a frown on his face. "Bella, you have a visitor." He said, a look on his face that I wasn't familiar with.

Curiously I moved to my feet, gently handing Kylie to Edward. "Who is it?"

Edward gave me a reassuring look, watching down at the sleeping babies in his arms.

Charlie didn't have time to respond as a woman entered the room. She had tan skin, much like the La Push locals, and her face was strikingly beautiful, although a portion of her face was badly scarred and mangled.

"Hello Bella," She spoke, walking over to me. Pity was shining in her dark brown eyes as she gazed at me. "My name is Emily. I was Sam's girlfriend."

My eyes widened. "Oh, your Emily, I heard Jacob talking about you at one point,"

She nodded. "Yes, he contacted me; he said you are falling for Sam's tricks." She had a sad look on her face as she looked between me, and Edward. Her eyes scanned over the babies, more pity, and even some pain came to her expression.

"His tricks?" I repeated, unsure of myself for a moment, so I took a seat. "You can sit if you want." I said watching Emily.

"Thank you," She said calmly, and sat down across from us. "Sam is very good at acting as though he cares, and pretending he wants to make right choices… maybe sometimes he even tries to… but in the end… Sam is nothing but deceit, and aggression."

I paused for a moment, taking in her words. "He saved my life, he wanted to correct his wrong doing, he feels so bad for hurting you Emily; he was in love with you…"

Emily winced looking away from me. "He is the reason I wear these scars, both physically, and emotionally." She didn't meet my gaze. "He phased much too close to me, we had just received news that our baby… we… had a miscarriage… he blamed himself." Tears filled his eyes.

I sat very still, unblinking, unable to believe what I was hearing.

"The news hit him so hard, he phased right in front of me… and when he saw what he had done to… my face… he went completely off the deep end… he left me there on the floor of our home, and he ran." She muttered, slowly readjusting to meet my eyes again. "He went to the bars that night, he raped an innocent woman, and then he drug himself to Leah's room, and did who the hell knows what."

The pain on Emily's face was clear, and her tone was unwavering. "So is Sam a stable-minded man, that would do anything for you, and your babies" She paused again, slowly shaking her head. "No, he isn't, he is a desperate worm, who will do anything to have children of his own. He will do anything to make you trust him. He will do everything in his power to come between you and Edward, and he will force you and your children into this sick fantasy that he had, where he had the perfect family of his own."

The words that were coming out of her mouth struck fear deep within me, and instantly I remembered why I had been so afraid of him. I didn't really know him… I didn't know the whole story, all that I knew was he had raped me… he seemed genuinely sorry… and then he saved my life.

Maybe there was a lot more about Sam that I didn't know about.

The room was quiet for a long time before I spoke up. "I'm really sorry that this happened to you,"

Her eyes softened, her eyes going to my sleeping babies. "Sometimes I wish I would have been the one to give him his first child. That's what we had wanted for so long… we tried for so long… and finally when it looked like things were going our way… just like that everything crumbled."

I looked down, almost connecting with her. My life wasn't exactly perfect, but I was content, and just like that everything changed without warning. My entire life changed… it took me a long time to adjust to it, but now I see it as a blessing in disguise.

"He could have changed though…" I offered with a frown. "Would he really risk his life to save me… and the kids…?"

"Yes, for that chance of a perfect life, the girl, the children, that's everything that he wanted… and everything he lost that night, he would die for this… no matter who it was… he isn't stable Bella, and he shouldn't be trusted."

I nodded slowly, and sighed, looking back towards the babies.

I wasn't sure how I felt about everything that I just heard. But regardless there was no way that I could ever trust Sam knowing this new piece of evidence. My choice to have him locked away… I guess that wasn't the wrong call… I wouldn't risk my kids around him ever… I couldn't… I knew what he was capable of… and I knew that if he really was unstable… he might try to force all of us to live out his perfect life… like Emily had said…

I wouldn't let anyone come in the middle of my family and I… especially if I ended up losing Edward. That wasn't going to happen. I wouldn't let it happen. Never.

* * *

><p><strong>Sam's Point of View <strong>

Coughing, I glanced down at my feet. The mustiness of the cell was irritating, but manageable. The only thing that seemed to really get to me was the fact that it was also so dark and dreary inside. There wasn't a single part of the day that I could see sun light… I couldn't even remember what sun light might look like.

A gruff voice spoke up from outside of the cell. "Uley, you have a visitor."

Surprise hit me, and anxiety coursed through my body. In an instant I was standing up. The guards put their cuffs on me, and with sharp eyes gave me a glare before leading me out of the cell in chains.

Who would possibly come visit me?

As I made it into the small room, I almost groaned as I saw who was sitting in the chair in front of me. The guard uncuffed me with a snort, and walked out of the room, locking it behind me.

I gulped, and slowly inched to the chair, preparing myself. "Hello Leah,"

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review. Let me know what you think of the very Last Chapter of this story. <strong>

**The sequel will either be up If not today, than tomorrow, please keep your eyes open for it. It will be called "Reflection" **

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for all the people that have reviewed, I've read every review I have been given, and I really appreciate the people that have taken their time to share their thoughts and opinions. I enjoy every review I get, even when I don't agree, those are the best. <strong>

**Thanks a lot you guys!**

**Hope you read the sequel!**

* * *

><p><strong>Az<strong>


	28. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

* * *

><p>The discussion I had with Leah, it was like a gasp of fresh air to hear her words. Although my time in here wasn't very long so far, I felt the loneliness. I held on tightly to her last words as I returned back to the shadows that plagued my cell room.<p>

You are not alone.

I would be hidden from public eye for so long, forced into the dark, not because I can't escape this prison; I knew I could get out of here if I tried. But I couldn't escape my guilt, or the crimes that I have committed. So I will stay locked away for Bella, for my children, for Emily, for Leah, for everyone that I had ever hurt.

Eventually everyone will forget that I had ever existed, I will just be trapped here, behind shadows, a prisoner of guilt, never to see the light of day.

* * *

><p><strong>This is the end of Behind Shadows, but the Beginning to the Sequel "Reflection" <strong>

**THE SEQUEL IS UP NOW**

**Thank you to all the readers that have reviewed, and shared your feelings towards the chapters. I gave this a lot of time and effort, and I hope everyone enjoyed this story as much as I enjoyed writing it. **

**Is anyone here team Sam? With all the conflicting views of him, than his own point of view what have you all came up with? Is a good? Or is he crazy? **

* * *

><p><strong><em>I am currently working on another Twilight writing, called Solstice, if you get the chance please read it, and let me know what you think. It's my version of what happens after Breaking Dawn. I will be updating it around the same time I will be updating my "Reflection" Story.<em> **

* * *

><p><strong>Az<strong>


End file.
